La intrusa
by LaLibre
Summary: Blanca es la típica chica friki,por debajo del canon de belleza "normal" y con una autoestima por los suelos. Sólo cuando se ve atrapada en el más que familiar mundo de su videojuego favorito, se dará cuenta de lo que vale relamente.OC, pero no exagerado
1. Cap1: Despertar

**I**

Me llaman Blanca.

Supongo que yo soy una chica diferente. Siempre me he sentido como pez fuera del agua en mi instituto, y no sólo en mi instituto, sino en todos los sitios en los que me intentaba relacionar con la gente. Siempre hay algo por lo que no caigo bien, mi manera de pensar, mis gustos, mi apariencia física, que no es precisamente espectacular…

Soy el prototipo de chica friki de la que todo el mundo se avergonzaría si saliera con ella. Y con una autoestima por los suelos, por supuesto. E ir al instituto no me ayuda nada. Tengo una sola amiga, Rocío, que no es de las más guapas, pero tiene a unos cuantos chicos detrás. Extrañamente, ella es la única a la que puedo considerar amiga.

La parte de "friki" por mi adicción a los videojuegos. Adoro los videojuegos, sobre todo de tiros, de matanzas; vamos, todo lo que les gusta a los chicos, y que no debería gustarle a una chica, pero yo soy así. Si hubiese podido cambiarlo realmente lo hubiese hecho.

Rocío siempre se empeñaba en cambiarme para que pudiese ser más popular. Yo realmente lo intentaba, pero no tenía efecto.

Creo que no es necesario contar el lugar de dónde vengo, ni donde vivo, porque tiene poca relevancia en esta historia. Pero si os hablaré un poco de mi familia.

Mi hermana mayor se llama Sofía, la Doña Perfecta a la que siempre todos hacen caso: alta, guapa, parece mentira que sea mi hermana. De verdad.

Vivimos con papá porque mi madre siempre está de viaje de negocios.

Roberto, que así se llama mi padre, es uno de los hombres más simpáticos que probablemente conocerías. Tiene _ese _carisma que poca gente tiene. Carácter demoledor.

Y por si alguno o alguna está ansioso por saber cómo soy, si te tuviese en frente verías a una chica bajita, de 1'65 aproximadamente(es poco para una chica de 16 años). Nada de curvas perfectas, ojos preciosos, pelo suave y largo…lo que te encontrarías seria una chica poco desarrollada, menudita, con pelo corto, liso, y escaso (no como la melena de mi hermana). Color de pelo castaño (lo más normal del mundo), ojos color coca-cola (también lo más normal) nariz pequeña y unos labios finos de los que ninguna chica presumiría.

De personalidad tímida, pero abierta con confianza, me encanta expresar lo que quiero y lo que no quiero con palabras, al igual que lo que siento y no siento. Soy buena con las palabras, y tal vez por eso esté escribiendo esto.

Volviendo a lo de la adicción por los videojuegos, porque es en torno a eso a lo que gira esta historia, me gustan juegos tipo _que no te pillen vivo_, tipo Mirror's Edge o Assassin's creed, sobre todo este último, que es mi favorito. Probablemente, si estás leyendo esto, es porque hayas oído hablar del juego o sepas sobre él, así que dudo que hagan falta detalles.

Empezando con la historia, que empieza en un día normal como el que tú tuviste ayer y como el que yo tengo hoy mismo, Rocío, mi mejor amiga, pasó a buscarme por la mañana para ir juntas al instituto, del que no vivimos lejos. Hablábamos de temas que no voy a nombrar cuando, sin saber por qué, dejé de oír su voz. Veía como movía la boca, pero su voz ya no estaba. Entonces la vi pararse en seco, pero yo continúe andando. Ella hizo un gesto de confusión, y después de pánico, y oí un grito que debió de ser muy fuerte a una intensidad muy pequeña. Entonces noté un fuerte impacto en la cadera y un golpe en la cabeza.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en una habitación al aire libre, es decir, sin techo. Las paredes eran de piedra, y había una apertura en forma de puerta en una esquina. Era pequeño, había un montón de heno en la esquina contraria a la salida, y una escalera que supuse, llevaría a una especie de tejado.

Tenía la vista algo nublada y mi cabeza daba vueltas, además de oír zumbidos, pero no notaba el impacto de la cadera. A lo lejos, se oía el murmullo de mucha gente, pero no sabía si era real debido al zumbido de mi cabeza. Me senté y permanecí hasta que el zumbido pasó, pero el murmullo de la gente se hizo más fuerte.

A continuación, con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté, y me dispuse a salir del extraño callejón. Lo que me encontré me heló la sangre.

¿Tienen tus padres un pueblo al que vas en verano, de esos pequeños, antiguos, y de suelos y calzadas hechas de piedra, puertas de madera, y olor a conejo muerto? ¿No? Pues así era aquel lugar.

A parte de las casas, había puestos de gente vendiendo alfombras, carne…todo esto en la transitada calle que había a mi izquierda.

A mi derecha, una plaza con una fuente en medio, rodeada de cuatro bancos dirigidos hacia el lado contrario de la fuente. En uno de ellos, un hombre con capucha blanca estaba sentado. Se veía que era hombre por sus fuertes brazos, y por debajo de la capucha asomaban unos labios carnosos, rodeados por barba tal vez de un día, pero no más.

El hombre me miraba y me hacía gestos moviendo la cabeza, pero por ese entonces yo ya me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de quién era.

_Pero no puede ser._

Entonces alguien gritó:

- ¡Asesino!

Yo desperté de mi trance, el hombre levantó su cabeza, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil como una estatua. La chaqueta que yo llevaba era blanca, y con capucha, justo como él.

Al principio creía que los guardias iban a por él, pero iban a por mí. Pero me daba igual, porque en ese momento descubrí que todo era un sueño, porque no era posible que él estuviese allí, en frente mía.

_Altaïr._

* * *

Y bien, el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de todas. Si lo leéis, poner reviews, porque casi que me hace ilusión. Me ayudará a mejorar.

¡Muchísimas gracias!


	2. Cap2: Altaïr

Por cierto, que en el primer capítulo se me olvidó. Todos los personajes mencionados, menos el mío, por supuesto, no me pertenecen. Assassin's creed es de Ubisoft. Si yo huebiese imventado ese juego, podría morir tranquila xD

* * *

**II**

Ya había visto a Altaïr, por lo tanto sabía que esto era un sueño. No me debía importar que los guardas vinieran a por mí, tampoco es que me fuese a morir. O me fueran a matar. ¿Verdad?

Este era uno de esos sueños en los que necesitas que te pase algo lógicamente imposible para despertarte. Ver a Altaïr era lógicamente imposible, por lo que si me hacían daño, cosa muy improbable, también me despertaría.

Entonces me quedé quieta, completamente, a merced del grupo de soldados que venía. Tampoco me había fijado en los arqueros que esperaban expectantes el momento adecuado para disparar, y teniendo en cuenta que no me estaba moviendo ni un palmo, eso es precisamente lo que hicieron.

Curioso. Me dolió. Mucho. De hecho, los guardas ya estaban en frente mía con la espada alzada cuando me caí al suelo de dolor, por lo que pude esquivar el golpe.

Tenía una flecha clavada en la pierna. Y cuando digo clavada, es que la tenía insertada dentro de la carne. ¡Qué asco! Nunca he sido buena para la sangre, que en ese momento, me caía a chorros.

Los guardas me iban a atacar cuando una gruesa hoja de metal salió del estómago de uno de ellos, cuya cara de terror y estupefacción había reaccionado al anuncio de la muerte.

Cuando el soldado calló al suelo, todos, por supuesto, se giraron a mirar quién había sido el causante de esto. Ahí, glorioso, estaba el maestro de los asesinos, con su espada desenvainada, esperanso a que los soldados le atacasen.

Luchó ágilmente con uno de ellos, hasta que éste termino en el suelo, Altaïr rematándolo hundiendo su espada en el vientre del soldado.

Ya tan sólo quedaban dos. Se libró fácilmente de uno de ellos lanzándole un cuchillo, y el otro salió corriendo como un gato en llamas (no preguntéis, no quereis saberlo).

Yo mientras observaba estupefacta desde el suelo.

Altaïr me acababa de salvar la vida. A mí. Vale, sí, es posible que lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro, pero oye, me hacía ilusión. Al ver que no me podía mover, sin decir una palabra, me cogió, pero no en brazos, del modo en que al cualquier chica le gusta que la cojan, sino que me alzó por encima de su hombre, con mis piernas en su pecho, como se lleva un saco de patatas.

Romántico, ¿verdad?

Por si no fuera poco no dejaba de soltar gruñidos de enfado, y ni siquiera había hablado aún con él. Aunque nunca me le imaginé simpático.

Y hablando de imaginar, ¿cómo es que aún no me había despertado?¿Por qué me dolía la pierna tanto?¿Tal vez un sueño muy real?

El caso es, volviendo a donde íbamos, me llevó precisamente al lugar en el que me había despertado horas antes, en el callejón de la escalera. Se las apañó para subirme por dicha escalera, que no era moco de pavo, y llegamos al tejado con la apertura en la azotea.

_La casa de los asesinos. _

No tube tiempo de pensar muchas cosas más cuando Altaïr tocó el suelo del patio, pero al perder el equilibrio, me dejó caer con el trasero.

-¿Por qué haces eso payaso? ¡Me estoy desangran...!

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Altaïr ya estaba con la hoja puesta en mi cuello, y yo respirando acaloradamente. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía pánico, y como suelo decir las cosas sin pensar, me arrepentí del insulto inmediatamente. ¿Véis? Esa es otra de las razones por las que caigo mal a la gente, soy demasiado impulsiva, y digo o hago cosas sin pensar.

-No se quién eres cría, pero debes estar mal de la cabeza para hablarme así después de lo que has presenciado. Espero no tener que repetirlo dos veces: respétame, o probarás mi acero.

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir virgen!

Apuesto a que pagarías por ver la cara que se le quedó al asesino al oír esa frase. Si hubiese tenido el móvil encima, esa foto estaría en internet ahora mismo.

De hecho, probablemente ya la habrías visto. Y puede que Altaïr también. Altaïr bloguero. ¡Ha!

Cuando se le pasó el shock, por fin respondió.

-Estás delirando. Debe ser una malfunción porque te estás desangrando -dijo con un gesto incrédulo -y tus asuntos personales no son mi problema, pero como no hagamos algo con esa herida, probablemente si mueras virgen. Espera aquí.

Y con eso, Altaïr entró dentro de la casa de asesinos. Yo no sabía quien habría dentro, porque ni siquiera sabía en que ciudad estaba. Simplemente estaba soñando con mi juego favorito, debería haber estado contenta, pero empezó a entrarme sueño de nuevo.

Se me nubló la vista, y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos. Entonces me despertaría en mi cama, y comenzaría un nuevo día de instituto.

* * *

¡Y otro capítulo más! No sé si continuar, depende de lo que me aburra. Leer, y si quereis dejar reviews, pues mucho mejor.

!Un saludo¡


	3. Cap3: Encuentros

Vale, otra vez el mismo rollo. Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, que no te cuenten cuentos. El único personaje que me pertenece, es el mío. Y aquí voy con el tercer capítulo, que como he terminado los exámenes, puedo escribir más.

**III**

Mientras Blanca estaba tirada en el suelo moribunda, y pérdida en sus pensamientos, dos hombres hablaban en el interior del edificio. Uno de ellos era Altaïr, el hombre que había rescatado a la chica, y Malik, el encargado de la casa de Asesinos.

Malik, resumiendo, era compañero asesino de Altaïr hasta que enviaron a Altaïr, Malik y su hermano a buscar el Arca de la Alianza, en el templo de Salomón. Pero algo fue mal, y por un error de Altaïr, Malik perdió su brazo y a su hermano.

Y en ese momento las cosas no estaban "de rosas" entre ellos precisamente.

-Malik –avisó Altaïr de su llegada.

-¿Lo haces por diversión? ¿Te gusta? ¡Hace menos de media hora que te has ido, Altaïr!

El otro, ignorando el comentario despectivo de su amigo, prosiguió.

-Hay una mujer en el patio –explicó Altaïr –y tengo la sensación de que tardará en marcharse.

Malik se dio la vuelta y agarró la escoba para dársela a Altaïr.

-Ten, atízala con la escoba hasta que se vaya –dijo el otro completamente pasivo.

-No lo entiendes, la he traído yo.

Malik hizo un gesto que pasó de aburrimiento a sorpresa, y de sorpresa a cabreo.

-Mira Altaïr, sé que tu capacidad no llega, pero que esto se llame "casa de asesinos", no significa que puedas traer a mujeres aquí para hacer lo que quiera que tengas que hacer con ellas, que estoy seguro, puedes hacer en otro sitio.

-No lo entiendes. Yo la he rescatado, y tiene una flecha clavada en la pierna, de uno de los guardas. Lleva un atuendo extraño, y estoy seguro de que si la descubriera más gente con pantalones, y no faldas largas, la fustigarían en público. Y sabes lo en contra que estoy yo de ese tipo de tratos –dijo el asesino molesto.

-Pero Altaïr, ¡no la conocemos! Podría ser cualquier persona…¿has hablado con ella?

-Sí –respondió Altaïr –pero lo único que ha hecho ha sido insultarme, para después decirme que no quería morir virgen.

-¿Qué? –respondió Malik, perplejo.

-Si, es cómo te lo cuento…

-Bueno, ya lo hablaremos luego. Vamos a intentar curarla esa herida, y a ver lo que nos dice…

* * *

Primero sólo había oscuridad en mi cabeza. Luego imágenes, y voces, empezaron a transcurrir de manera acelerada. Después, me sentí con todas las extremidades muertas. Y fue entonces cuando empecé a desesperarme. ¿Estaba muerta?

-_Conectar la sonda, ¡daos prisa!_

_-Tenemos que hacerla un electrocardiograma, y comprobar las funciones cerebro vasculares, en caso de que hubiera alguna alteración o deformación que pueda causar derrames._

_-¿Un golpe?_

_-La ha atropellado un colle de lleno, impacto lateral, e impacto final en el cráneo._

_-¡Joder, tío!_

_-Venga, ¡carga! Uno, dos, tres…_

Un flash inminente rompió mi consciencia, y en ese momento, sentí como mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

* * *

-Eh, chica, despierta. ¿Eres extranjera? –me preguntó una voz cuando empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. Comencé a abrir los ojos despacio, para encontrarme, asombrosamente, como el personaje al que conocía como Malik arrodillado en frente mía.

-¿Eh? Yo… -titubeé. Me encontraba algo mareada y confusa –sí, supongo que sí…¿dónde estoy? Pareces como tan real… ¿estoy drogada? ¿Sois violadores?

Altaïr y Malik se miraron el uno al otro, perplejos.

-¿Drogada? –Respondió Altaïr -¿qué demonios es eso? ¿Tenemos pinta de depravados?

-No, pero…si me habéis drogado…no veo bien…y por eso me duele la cabeza… ¿Te gusta Michael Jackson? A mí sí.

-¿Qué es un Michael Jackson? –preguntó Altaïr.

Altaïr y Malik volvieron a mirarse. _¿Pero es que están tontos o qué? Este es mi sueño, yo pongo las reglas._

Miré a Altaïr.

-Ven aquí y dame un beso –dije.

-¿Perdón? –otra foto que te gustaría tener: la cara que puso en ese momento. Esto empezaba a ser divertido.

-Que me des un beso –repetí. - ¿Es que estás sordo?

-Ha perdido el juicio, niña. ¿Cuántos años tienes, catorce? A saber que habrás bebido para decir tales perversiones.

-Hablas como un caballero de la mesa redonda, ¿sabes? –me burlé.

Malik me miraba como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Sí –dijo - definitivamente, no vas a poder irte tan pronto como creía.

* * *

Y otro capítulo. Me he animado, y supongo que continuaré esta historia, ya veremos.

Si has aguantado leyendo hasta aquí, gracias, de verdad xD

Un saludo =)


	4. Cap4: Confusión

Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Assassin's creed no me pertenece, eso es obvio. xD Un saludo a Alba y a Laura, por echarme una mano con la historia.

* * *

** IV**

Entonces allí estaba yo. Por lo visto era uno de esos sueños en los que se tienen otros sueños, pero no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro…¿verdad?

Altaïr gruñó. –Aún no me has dicho qué es un Mijel Jackson.

-No es así, es…bueno da igual, dejadlo, os hablo del rey del pop, y ni siquiera…

-¿Pop?- respondió Malik.- ¿Es eso un reino? Jamás había oído hablar de él. ¿Y dices que ese hombre es el rey?

-Es igual, no importa –contesté. - Debo de estar en Jerusalén, ¿verdad?

-Eso es. Como te decía, debes de ser extranjera. -respondió Malik.

-Sí, algo así. Todo esto parece tan real…para ser un...

-Eso es palabrería –replicó Altaïr. –Todo esto es tan real como tú misma, y no un sueño. No sé qué clase de persona eres para decir semejantes tonterías. ¿Acaso tu religión te dicta eso?

-No, _Arturo _–respondí, mofándome. -¿Por qué no vuelves a beber vino con los caballeros de la mesa redonda, con Merlín, con Templarios o con la…

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Altaïr, su cara de repente desconfiada.

-¿Has dicho templarios? –ahora fue Malik, y su mirada se estaba volviendo hostil.

_Mierda. No pretendía decir eso, ¿ahora qué? Bueno, ¿y qué podría pasarme? Sólo es un sueño, ya casi debe de ser la hora de ir al instituto._

-Mirad –comencé a explicar. –Vosotros no sois más que un producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez mi hermana tenga razón y paso demasiado tiempo con los videojuegos, no lo sé. Es probable. Pero ahora mismo, todo lo que veo está en mi mente, e incluso vosotros.

- ¿Y qué demonios es un videojuego? –preguntó Malik, cuya mirada empezaba a acumular furia.

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es que estoy soñando, y a través de los conocimientos que tengo de vuestra historia, rostros, y personalidades, mi mente ha desarrollado este sueño, y a vosotros. -¿Os he mencionado que soy muy inteligente? La gente suele decir que los _marginados y frikis_ lo somos.

Esto pareció impactar a los dos hombres, que cada vez estaban más sorprendidos de lo que estaba diciendo. No entendía por qué, por qué esto era tan real, y las cosas estaban llegando a estas alturas. Se hizo el silencio, y aproveché para poner mis ideas en orden y plantearme que había pasado para llegar hasta allí.

Recordaba que la noche anterior me había acostado en mi cama. Mi madre me había despertado para ir al colegio, o tal vez había sido mi hermana, ya daba igual. Rocío había pasado a buscarme a casa, y las dos habíamos caminado hasta el cruce. Entonces me desperté en el callejón de Jerusalén, en un sitio tan familiar como poco conocido. Recordé la flecha que me habían clavado en la pierna, ya vendada, y el dolor que sentí.

Y luego está el sueño, o tal vez el trance, cuando oí a las personas hablar.

_La ha atropellado un coche de lleno, impacto lateral, e impacto final en el cráneo._

Entonces comencé a unir cables. A atar cabos. Tal vez siga aún durmiendo, que mi madre no me haya despertado aún, y que lo haya soñado todo, eso era una opción. Pero el dolor…la herida estaba ahí, sangraba. Me pellizqué el brazo, hasta hacerme sangre, y emití un sonido sordo. Sangraba, dolía. Entonces fue cuando la conclusión chocó conmigo y empecé a estar jodida de verdad.

_Me despierto, desayuno, me llama Rocío, vamos al colegio, llegamos al cruce, ella se detiene, yo no lo hago, grita, no la oigo, sigo andando, impacto lateral, impacto craneal, y entonces todo se disuelve. Despierto aquí, me hieren, vuelvo a soñar, dos hombres hablan, hablan de mí, yo estoy tumbada, en una camilla. Dicen que me he golpeado. Entro en coma, me dan descargas. Entonces vuelvo aquí…_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, se pusieron acuosos. Me agarré el pelo fuerte. Dolía.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –dijo Altaïr. -¡Has vuelto a hacerte sangre! ¡Estás loca!

La rabia se había ido del rostro de Malik, ya sólo había preocupación. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros.

-Mira –comenzó Malik –no sé quién eres, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que te ha podido pasar para estar como estás, o simplemente has perdido el juicio. Pero no hemos empezado con buen pie, así que mejor que volvamos a comenzar. Yo soy…

-Malik –comenté apresuradamente –lo sé.

-Se acabó –dijo Altaïr. Mañana la llevaremos a Masyaf. Al-Mualim sabrá qué debemos hacer con ella.

-Yo no me fiaría tanto –añadí –de vuestro querido Al-Mualim.

-Eso en Masyaf es motivo de ejecución, ¿lo sabes? –habló Altaïr.

-Sí, y por eso precisamente lo digo.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio. Yo sentía que los dos hombres estaban incómodos alrededor mío, supongo que debía de ser porque sabía cosas de ellos que no debería saber. Sin embargo yo tenía mis propias preocupaciones.

-Mira –dijo Malik –será mejor que te acuestes, usa los cojines, mañana partirás junto a Altaïr para Masyaf, entonces ya hablarás con Al-Mualim, y él será el jurado y el juez.

Me tumbé, mientras los dos hombres se metían en el edificio a hablar, pero no dormí, sentí cómo las horas se pasaban, hasta que Altaïr se acostó al lado. Pasó una hora antes de asegurarme que estaba realmente dormido para mirarle. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás y bajo la luna, su cara parecía pacífica, sus ojos cerrados, emanaban paz.

Todo eso acabó cuando empezó a roncar. _Y fuerte._

Pero aún así, ese no era el motivo por el que no podía dormir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba en otro mundo? ¿En otra época? ¿Ambas opciones? ¿Estaba...estaba muerta? ¿Soñando? ¿Drogada? Las ideas más frikis se pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. _Tal vez me han abducido. _Pero la desesperación terminó por apoderarse de mí y empecé a llorar en silencio. Estaba tan lejos de casa...era todo tan extraño...

Pasé así unos minutos hasta que noté como un brazo me rodeaba por la espalda. Lo sabía.

_Pervertido._

Pero me sentí a gusto, segura. Bien. El hombre de mis sueños (no sé hasta que punto eso era literal) me estaba abrazando_._

Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí, despacio...

* * *

_Me desperté. Estaba de pie, en medio de una habitación, que raro. Había poca luz, y muchas camas individuales. En las camas había gente conectada a numerosos aparatos: sondas, tubos, medidores de tensión...deducí que debía estar en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital. La UCI._

_Avancé entre las camas, hasta llegar a una en patícular. Me quedé helada. No podía moverme, pero a la vez tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Era yo. Esyaba pálida, como muerta. Casi siete máquinas tenía conectadas. Entonces, observé con horror cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse, y al instante cinco médicos acudían. Mi pierna empezó a sangrar por encima del camisón, y cuando los médicos lo levantaron, había un agujero por debajo de la rodilla._

_La flecha._

_Los médicos comenzaron a inyectarme líquidos con jeringuillas en los brazos, que frenaron las convulsiones. _

_- Metedla más adrenalina, se está ahogando. ¡Y cortisona!_

_Uno cogió los dos aparatos metálicos._

_-Uno, dos, tres..._

_Y la imagen se desvaneció.

* * *

_

Amanecí con los rayos de sol bañando mi rostro. Era agradable, entreabrí los ojos. Estaba en el patio de la casa de asesinos. El aire olía a jazmin. Era mágico. Me dí la vuelta para ver si estaba Altaïr. Nada.

Me senté, y estiré los brazos para bostezar.

Y observé con horror como mis brazos estaban llenos de puntos rojos.

_Las agujas. No ha sido un sueño.  
_

* * *

Vaya, este ha sido más largo que los demás. Espero que no haya cansado mucho leerlo. Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, os lo agradezco. Leed y comentad si podeís.

Muchas gracias =)


	5. Cap5: Malik

El quinto capítulo ya. Muchas gracias por leer y por revisar, aunque no lo diga, los comentarios me ponen contenta.

Los personajes, al igual que Assassin's creed, pertenecen a Ubisoft. No soy tan lista como para crear algo así.

* * *

** V**

-¿Ya estás despierta? –era Malik, que salía de la casa con una escoba en la mano.

-¿Estas barriendo? –pregunté, sin hacer demasiado caso a su pregunta.

-No, vengo a atizarte. ¡Pues claro que estoy barriendo!

Se podría decir fácilmente que estaba de mal humor. De todas maneras, siempre me había imaginado a Malik de carácter fuerte, estuviese enfadado o no. Aunque tan sólo era eso, mi imaginación. No podía pretender conocerle cuando tan sólo…bueno, no era real. Todo esto era una locura.

De algún modo, decidí suavizar las cosas.

-Puedo echarte una mano.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Debo de tener un auténtico retraso._

Malik sólo me miró de manera neutral, y cuando pensaba que realmente me iba a atizar, simplemente sonrío ligeramente, dándome la escoba.

-En realidad, esa era la idea. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que estés aquí, sin hacer nada? No caerá esa breva.

Nunca pensé que la idea de barrer pudiera hacerme tanta ilusión. Debí de poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que él soltó una pequeña carcajada. Me levanté y me puse en marcha.

No había nadie más en la casa de asesinos, supongo que por eso él se sentó en la fuente y se limitó a observarme. O simplemente es que no se fiaba de mí. Opté por la segunda, pero decidí ignorarlo. Yo tampoco me fiaría.

Nunca antes había barrido, me sentía como si estuviese haciendo un examen sorpresa, de esos que no te has preparado, mientras el profesor te mira para que no copies.

¿Habría notado los puntos en los brazos? No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Mi conclusión era que todo esto me lo estaba imaginando o soñando mientras estaba en coma. Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que la gente veía o soñaba cuando estaba en coma, como es el caso de mi abuela, que las semanas antes de morir de vez en cuando movía ligeramente las manos o se quejaba estando en ese estado.

Me pregunto si era porque estaba tan profundamente dormida que todo eso parecía tan real. _Estoy aquí, pero no estoy aquí, y estoy allí, pero no estoy allí. _Sólo pensarlo me daba dolores de cabeza. Pero las heridas...

-Lo haces mal –dijo Malik, arrancándome de mis pensamientos –si tienes la escoba completamente en vertical, lo único que conseguirás es mancharte de suciedad tú misma, debes inclinarla un poco. Debes de ser una mujer de una familia muy adinerada si no sabes hacer cosas tan básicas.

-De donde yo vengo, las mujeres no tienen que saber necesariamente hacer tareas como estas, tienen sus propios negocios, sus ideas, y pueden decirles a sus maridos: "Barre, que eres un huevón y encima no trabajas" –a esto no pude evitar reírme, porque era precisamente lo que mi madre le decía a papá cuando ella estaba en casa.

-¿Qué es un huevón?

-Ah, pues es un vago.

-Comprendo –afirmó Malik –bonito debe ser el lugar de dónde vienes. Aquí no se permite a las mujeres tener negocios, apenas tomar decisiones. Religión.

-Ya veo. ¿Eres tú religioso?

-¿Yo? Bueno, me han enseñado una doctrina, pero no solemos prestarle mucha atención a la religión.

-Entonces has leído el Corán, pero no rezas cinco veces al día o ayunas –apunté.

-Se podría decir. A mí me enseñaron que el Corán, que es el libro sagrado, contenía oculta otra verdad, que a la vez ocultaba otra, y ésta otra, y así bajabas siete escalones para hallar el mensaje verdadero. En eso consiste el ismailismo, en que siempre hay algo que no nos quieren mostrar, y esa es nuestra religión, o al menos eso dice el viejo de la montaña.

Malik debió darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debería haber dicho, porque rápidamente se levantó y entró dentro de la casa. Mi curiosidad aún no se había saciado. Si todo esto era producto de mi imaginación, ¿cómo es que sabía todo esto? Tal vez lo había leído y no me acordaba. Le seguí hasta dentro de la casa cuando terminé de barrer, y me puse en frente del mostrador.

-Entonces buscáis algo así como la verdad, ¿no? La verdad de todo.

-Nada es verdad. De todas maneras, eso es algo que Al-Mualim te tendría que decir. Eso si no te ha atravesado con su espada antes. Eso ya lo descubrirás por ti misma.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda en ese momento. Cuando se me clavó la flecha el día anterior, en el hospital había aparecido el agujero en la pierna. Si lo que Malik decía era cierto, y Al-Mualim me mataba, ¿moriría también en la realidad?

Había intentado explicar de mil maneras lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ninguna parecía valer.

_Nada es verdad._

¿Se podría aplicar esa frase también a lo que me estaba sucediendo a mí? Eso solo era la punta del iceberg de algo mucho más grande.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo por el sonido de las campanas. Sonaban fuertes y continúas, no como cuando dan la hora. Fuera se empezó a oír un fuerte barullo, gritos y acusaciones.

Malik musitó entre dientes algo como "incompetente" y se dio la vuelta, mientras yo me quedaba más rígida que la escoba que tenía en la mano, escuchando los sonidos que venían del exterior. Hasta que terminaron. Todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Serías capaz de subirte a la fuente, tirar de la palanca y abrir la compuerta del techo del patio? –preguntó Malik, con un tono algo desagradable.

-Sí, claro, pero cálmate un poco ¿quieres? –dije, molesta. Me costaba admitir con qué tipo de gente me la estaba jugando.

_Ni que fuera yo Spiderman._

Salí al patio, me subí a la fuente, pero no llegaba a la palanca. Al final, de un salto un poco más alto, conseguí llegar, la palanca se corrió hacia un lado, y la compuerta quedó abierta, colgando.

Pero no fue lo único.

_¿Cómo coño bajo yo ahora?_

La herida de la pierna, de la que hasta entonces me había olvidado, empezaba a sangrar, y dolía. Debía de haberme rozado con la pared de la fuente al saltar.

-¡Ma-Malik! ¡Socorro! Estoy... ¡Dios, estoy enganchada!

No le dio tiempo ni a llegar cuando yo ya estaba de culo en el suelo.

Pensaba que se iba a enfadar de verdad. Que ridículo más grande había hecho. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente torpe que soy, no era nada nuevo. Me di la vuelta esperando encarar a un Malik furioso, pero solo me encontré su gesto con una ligera sonrisa.

Y en ese momento tenía los ojos más tristes que había visto a una persona en mi vida.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –me preguntó.

-¡Qué va! –me levanté rápidamente. En realidad sí me dolía, pero no quería mostrarlo delante de Malik. No quería quedar mal delante de él.

Malik simplemente sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos incluso más tristes que antes, y me revolvió el pelo con la mano, para después, sin mediar palabra, volver a entrar en el edifico.

Había cosas por ese entonces que jamás hubiese entendido. Me creía muy mayor, y simplemente era una niña, de dieciséis años, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Y una niña no podía entender gestos como ése.

Simplemente me quedé en pie, mi mirada clavada en la puerta de la casa, por dónde Malik había entrado.

Entonces llegó mi amor platónico, y volví a mi estado de humor usual. Altaïr bajó por la compuerta del jardín, y yo me di la vuelta.

-Buenos días cariño –dije, mofándome -¿qué tal en el trabajo?

Él, sin ni siquiera mirarme, pasó de largo. Tampoco me esperaba que me respondiese con una bromita o algo así. Venga ya, era Altaïr.

-Amargado… -musité. Y menos mal que no me oyó, porque si no, hubiese tenido su hoja otra vez en mi cuello, y no creo que esta vez hubiera sido tan paciente. A la tercera va la vencida. Tendría que tener más cuidado.

Oí a los dos hombres discutir dentro de la casa, pero decidí no intervenir, ni aparecer. Me senté en el suelo del patio. La herida seguía sangrando. Tenía que pedir vendas. La mañana era preciosa, y por un momento, dejé de oír las voces de los hombres discutiendo. Sólo estaba yo, el sol, el jazmín.

Transcurrieron tal vez diez minutos, cuando decidí levantarme y entrar de nuevo. Malik estaba mirando a la estantería, de espaldas a Altaïr, que le observaba en silencio. Podría decir que habían estado discutiendo sin ni siquiera haberlo oído. Malik suspiró y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Ya has terminado tu trabajo aquí. Vuelve con Al-Mualim, probablemente tenga otro encargo para ti. Y llévala a ella también. Estoy seguro de que Al-Mualim querrá hablar con ella, y aquí no puede quedarse más tiempo, entran demasiados asesinos.

Altaïr sólo le miraba, podría decir que él también estaba triste.

-Anda, venga –dijo Malik –no seas huevón.

A esto no pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, Malik sonrió triunfantemente y Altaïr nos miró del uno al otro. Se dio la vuelta, murmurando algo así cómo "conspiradores…" Es como cuando viajas al extranjero y el niñato de turno que hay en todos lados empieza a meterse contigo sin razón aparente, no sabes lo que está diciendo, pero al fin y al cabo, sabes que te está insultando. Entonces empleas una delas tres cosas que has aprendido en el idioma del país dónde estas en caso de emergencia. En mi caso son "¿cuánto es?", "gracias" y "tu madre" En casos como ese suelo utilizar la última.

Malik salió del mostrador y se colocó en frente mía. Me puso una venda en la mano.

-Dile que te la cambie, y si refunfuña, insístele, o se infectará. Sé lo que es perder un brazo, pero estoy seguro de que perder una pierna debe ser mucho peor. Que cuide de ti, que no deje que te pase nada. Que no cometa el mismo error otra vez. Eres una chica cabezona y algo torpe, pero me da la sensación de que tienes buen fondo –Malik sonrió.

-Adiós Malik. Nunca pensé que tendría el honor de conocerte…bueno a alguien como tú quiero decir…bah, da igual, me alegro de haberte conocido. Mucho –le devolví una de mis grandes sonrisas. Él me revolvió el pelo.

-Anda, lárgate ya. Y espero que vuelvas a enseñarme más vocabulario, ¿eh?

- Espero que sí. Volveré –sonreí tristemente por última vez, y salí de la casa. Metí las vendas en mi bolsillo y me reuní con Altaïr.

-¿Qué te demora tanto? Sube a la fuente y salta a mi hombro.

-No –refunfuñé –prefiero la espalda.

-No me podría importar menos –replicó, impacientándose.

Mu subí a la fuente, y en vez de alzarme sobre su hombro, me agarré a su cuello y enrollé las piernas en su cintura. Altaïr gruño.

-Creo que voy a tener que mostrarte qué te pasará si sigues desobedeciéndome, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar nada –su tono era suficiente para haberme hecho saltar para atrás y haberme alejado de él. Pero no lo hice. Soy así de lista, ¿sabéis?

Altaïr sólo gruñó de manera intimidante, pero empezó a trepar sin decir nada más.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

¡Fin del quinto capítulo! Pobre Malik, le dejo sólo. Para el siguiente desarrollaré un poco a Altaïr, que es uno de los protagonistas pero hasta ahora pinta menos que una vieja en una moto. Leed y criticad, a ser posible.

¡Un saludo! ^^


	6. Cap6: Cambio

Assassin's creed y sus personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft. Yo sólo me los quedo xD

**

* * *

VI**

Impresionantemente, conseguimos atravesar la ciudad sin tener ningún problema. Los guardias estaban atentos, y de vez en cuando nos tuvimos que esconder; para que un grupo de ellos, que iban en tres parejas de dos, una pareja delante de otra, y uno dirigiéndolos, no nos encontrase.

Altaïr no hablaba nada, tal vez porque no quería distraerse, tal vez porque me ignoraba por completo. Yo optaba por la segunda.

Debía de ser un hombre con una psicología muy compleja. A lo que me refiero, es a que no sabía que podía decir para arrancarle alguna palabra. En otros casos no me hubiese podido importar menos, pero, ¿no te sentirías tú con necesidad de hablar estando en frente de tu actor o actriz favorita? Pues así me sentía yo en ese momento.

Íbamos caminando por la calle que supuestamente, nos conduciría a la puerta de la muralla. La gente me miraba de malas maneras, por mi atuendo supuestamente, pero nadie me decía nada por miedo a con quien iba. Todos miraban, menos un hombre, que llevaba como una especie de taparrabos atado a la cintura, y nada más.

El pobre hombre estaba esquelético, e iba dando tumbos a los lados. Cuando pasó cerca nuestra, se abalanzó sobre Altaïr, que hizo algo así como el baile de un pato mareado, y cayó al suelo haciendo una especie de… ¿cómo era esto que todos hacemos de pequeños por el suelo? Ah, sí…croqueta.

Esto fue demasiado para mí. Me empecé a reír como nunca me había reído antes. ¿El gran Altaïr? ¿En el suelo? Hay que admitir que no había sido culpa suya, pero… ¡Qué ridículo!

Pero lo que ocurrió después hubiese borrado hasta la sonrisa de aquél que haya oído hasta el mejor chiste jamás contado.

Altaïr se colocó detrás del hombre que le había empujado, le tapó la boca, y le posó un puño en la espalda. Sin golpearle, simplemente, colocó su puño sobre la piel del hombre…y lo abrió.

Los ojos del pobre desgraciado se abrieron de par en par, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Parpadeo dos veces, Pero luego ya no parpadeó más. Sus ojos llorosos quedaron abiertos de par en par, y cayó al suelo, pero para ese entonces, Altaïr ya me había cogido del brazo e Íbamos a casi medio metro de allí.

La gente se empezó a amontonar en torno al cadáver. Nosotros nunca nos paramos. Nunca miramos a atrás.

Yo estaba rota. Resbalaron las lágrimas que había estado oprimiendo desde hace un momento. Acababan de asesinar a un hombre inocente delante de mí. Ese hombre lo había matado. _Este monstruo. _

Empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Darme cuenta del hombre tan peligroso que había a mi lado. De en qué me había metido.

Cuando juegas a un videojuego, todo es muy bonito. Te metes en la piel de otra persona para matar, y te parece divertido. De hecho, es para eso para lo que te lo compras. Pero verlo, sentirlo, es absolutamente diferente. Aunque empezaba a dudar sobre la diferencia. Tememos al asesinato, decimos que es inhumano, pero incluso a mí me gustan los juegos en los que ése es el único objetivo, matar, ya sean cual sean los medios.

¿No me convierte eso a mí en un monstruo?

Lloré en silencio hasta que salimos de la ciudad. Para salir, Altaïr cogió una sábana sucia de una casa, y dijo que me la pusiera en la cintura. Yo obedecí sin mediar palabra. Tampoco hubiese podido. Un grupo de hombres vestidos en blanco se acercaban.

Nosotros simplemente nos metimos en medio. A mí ni se me veía, y dos de los hombres de blanco empezaron a reírse por ello.

_Míralos, se creen guays, y llevan falda._

Y así conseguimos salir de la ciudad. Los hombres de blanco, _eruditos_, creo recordar que se llamaban, volvieron a entrar en Jerusalén. Cuando miré de nuevo a Altaïr apareció con un caballo. Era blanco completamente, y habría sido precioso de no ser porque a mí los caballos me dan **pánico**.

-Sube –ordenó Altaïr.

-No –repliqué.

-No te lo repetiré dos veces, sube –estaba impacientándose. Yo sabía lo que me podía pasar si desobedecía, y lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Aunque posiblemente terminaría muriendo de todas maneras.

-No voy a subirme a ese bicho, y no voy a subirme contigo –y con eso, comencé a andar por el descampado que llevaba a la cuesta por dónde se bajaba a la ciudad. Al _final _ de la cuesta.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que conocí a esa niña, supe que debía ser deficiente, por algún motivo que desconocía. Llevaba ese…atuendo con capucha, que era parecido al nuestro, y no llevaba faldas, por lo que pensé que podría tener alguna relación con el credo, y supuse que era por eso por lo que los guardias la querían.

Gran error por mi parte. Error que por cierto, se vio compensado cuando descubrimos que ella sabía más de lo que debería saber.

Después se mofó de mí, incitó a Malik a mofarse de mí, y le enseñó palabrería profana en mi contra. Y yo no podía matarla. Y a pesar de que había contemplado un asesinato, ¿aún me replicaba? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, pedirme que fuese su esclavo?

Por otro lado, parecía haber congeniado con Malik. Y eso no era completamente fácil. A parte de ser una niña que no tenía nada que agradecer al mundo, a lo que me refiero es, poco agraciada, había interactuado perfectamente con mi amigo. ¿Por qué?

Desde mi punto de vista, sólo era una cría. Y yo jamás comprendí a los críos. Supongo que no fui entrenado para eso. ¿Podría decirse que ni yo mismo lo fui? Cualquier persona que me contemplase, posiblemente diría eso de mí.

Decidí averiguar a qué jugaba esa muchacha. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podría ir a pie, sin ni siquiera beber agua, con el abrasador Sol del desierto? Estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

Ella seguía caminando, y caminando. Ya habíamos entrado en las montañas cuando su ritmo comenzó a disminuir, y se estaba quedando atrás respecto al caballo. Tal vez no era adecuado tratarla así, puesto que la gente que iba a mi lado pensaría que era mi esclava. Y teniendo en cuenta que "supuestamente" yo era un erudito, la situación era más violenta aún.

Entonces, un grupo de guardias frente a una piedra tallada con las direcciones de Damasco y Jerusalén, comenzaron a mirarnos y a murmurar.

-Sube –le dije a la cría entre dientes –rápido.

-Ya…te lo he dicho…no…subiré a ese bicho…

Y me cansé, la cogí de la extraña capucha, en cuyos bordes había una especie de pelo de conejo, para alzarla al caballo. Cuando sus pies se estaban elevando, la capucha se rajó, murmuró algo de "todo a cien", y cayó justo en…

-¡¿Qué…es…esta…porquería? –gritó –huele…huele a…¡huele a mierda!

-Lo es –contesté, neutral. ¿Y ella se reía de mi caída en Jerusalén? Esto era tres veces más ridículo.

Los guardias, ya ajenos a toda sospecha, se reían del vergonzoso acto que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Vamos, déjame subir.

-¿Ahora quieres que te deje subir? No creo –respondí.

Lo más lógico es que la muchacha hubiese estado traumatizada con lo que contempló en la ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora actuaba como si tan sólo hubiera sido un sobresalto, olvidado tiempo atrás. Y estoy al tanto de que eso estaba muy lejos de normal.

-No con ese olor, –continué –no subirás a mi caballo con ese olor.

-¡Ese caballo no es tuyo! ¿Y si me quedara aquí?

-¿Y si te atravesara la garganta? –pareció funcionar, porque quedó callada como un muerto.

Se desprendió de la parte superior del extraño atuendo, agarrando con dos dedos un diminuto trozo metálico, que siguiendo otro camino de dientes metálicos, abrió mágicamente la prenda. Me sentí más que maravillado por lo que acababa de contemplar, en cambio, decidí no hacer ningún comentario, ya que no quería oír más delirios de la extraña niña.

Curiosamente, debajo llevaba otra prenda, en la que ponía en un alfabeto que prácticamente no conocía, signos como cómo "F-U-C-K Y-O-U", bajo lo que había unos ojos que parecían del mismísimo diablo. ¿Era esta muchacha una bruja?

Cuando se agachó para limpiarse las extrañas sandalias que llevaba, pude ver su camiseta por detrás donde ponía "A-L-I-E-N" en un trazado similar. Yo no comprendía estas palabras, pero debían de ser palabras paganas.

-Deja de mirar –murmuró.

-Hmph –ni que hubiera algo que mirar.

-¿Puedo subir ya? ¿Por favor?

La muchacha olía a estiércol, pero no la podía dejar allí. Los guardias empezaban a hablar sobre sus pantalones, y a mirarla con desprecio, al igual que a mí.

-Sube.

Nunca imaginé que alguien podría ser tan torpe para subir un caballo. Me irritaba cuanto nos estaba retrasando esa muchacha. No había conseguido ni subir cuando le clavé los estribos al caballo, y empezó a trotar.

-¡No! ¡Altaïr! ¡Para, para! ¡Me mato!

La cría estúpida iba con una pierna en el caballo y la otra colgando, agarrada a mí. Así más de tres minutos. Pero decidí que era ahí dónde terminaba mi diversión. La cogí de la camisa, y la subí detrás de mí. Se aferró a mi cintura tan fuerte que creía que me asfixiaría, mientras murmuraba frases como "voy a morir" o "por el amor de Chuck". Tal vez ese era su Dios y el causante de su locura.

Y para colmo, olía a…

-¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas! Se me ha soltado la venda, y ahora me tienes que vendar.

-Pues hazlo sola –encima me daba órdenes.

-No sé hacerlo sola, por favor… -y aún quedaba la mitad del viaje.

Bajó del caballo, como no, cayó al suelo, y a continuación se levantó a tumbos y se sentó, recostada a una roca. Sacó la venda del bolsillo y me miró.

-Hazlo…se me va a infectar, y entonces me tendrán que amputar la pierna –su tono de repente era tan serio y neutral como el de alguien adulto -¿es eso lo que quieres, Altaïr?

Su pregunta impactó con todos mis sentidos, descolocó mis pensamientos, evadió mi indiferencia. ¿Era eso lo que quería? No, por supuesto que no. Nadie más iba a pagar por mis errores. Nadie más.

Me acerqué a ella, y con un cuchillo, rompí la tela de sus pantalones. La venda estaba debajo, desprendida. Extrañamente, no emitió ninguna queja. La vendé en silencio, bajo su mirada expectante. Relajada. Y lo noté.

_Algo había cambiado.

* * *

_

La verdad es que no me ha terminado de gustar este capítulo, pero aquí está igualmente. Esperemos que para el próximo esté más inspirada. Leed y comentad, y un saludo ^^_  
_


	7. Cap7: Llegada

Bueno, lo de siempre, Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, no es un secuestro =) Que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

El viaje estaba siendo más largo de lo que había imaginado. En el juego parecía que llegabas en cinco minutos, como ir a comprar tabaco.

Sin embargo llevábamos casi más de dos horas en ese bicho loco que no dejaba de moverse ni descansaba, y yo estaba aburrida como una ostra. Para colmo, Altaïr no decía ni una sola palabra. De hecho, es que ni gruñía. Desde que me había vendado el pie estaba callado, puede que enfadado. Aunque por otro lado eso no sería justo, porque la que iba por ahí con el pantalón roto era yo.

¿Habéis conocido a alguien que se maree en un caballo? ¿No? Pues ese era mi caso. Cuando parábamos para que el caballo descansase, todo lo que me rodeaba se agitaba como un cóctel. Además iba oliendo a mierda. Con los pantalones rotos como un indigente. El pelo revuelto. Moratones en las piernas de todas las caídas que había tenido. Agujetas de estar montada en ese bicho y con _ese_ _otro _bicho conduciéndolo.

En ese momento, las cosas no podían ir peor. O eso creía.

-Hemos llegado al río. El Sol se está poniendo, pero aún así, pienso que llegaremos antes de medianoche -que curioso, en el juego no transcurrían días y noches, pasaba todo de día -pero ahora quiero que te bajes del caballo y te laves, por el amor de Allah.

-Claro que sí, _Arturo_. Pero date la vuelta.

-Créeme, no tenía pensado mirar -con esto el ímbecil se dió la vuelta y se largó a caminar por no sé dónde.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que ni a Malik, ni a Altaïr les había mencionado nunca mi nombre. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Tenía miedo a que cualquier acción mía pudiera alterar de alguna manera el equilibrio que había entre los dos "mundos". Porque sé que podía pasar, lo había comprobado con mis propios ojos.

Cuando terminé de lavarme bien, y me aseguré de que el olor se había ido, me di la vuelta para buscar a Altaïr. No encontré nada. Decidí que lo más sensato era esperar a que él volviera, si no, a parte de perderme, desataría la furia del _hombre de las cavernas._

Me paré a mirar el paisaje. Estábamos rodeados de montañas, pero aún así, frío era lo último que hacía. El cielo estaba rojizo, y las nubes se veían naranjas. ¿Era eso una puesta de Sol? En la ciudad nunca la pudiese haber visto. Todos los árboles del horizonte se veían negros, y el olor del aire era una agradable mezcla de fragancias que me recordaba al romero, o tal vez al jazmín.

Todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron, tal como me había pasado en la casa de asesinos, y sólo estábamos yo, la fragancia, el paisaje, el Sol...

-Ahora ya hueles mejor - y llegó él.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir! -no sé cómo conseguía irritarme tanto. Pero como ya he dicho antes, nunca me le imaginé simpático.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, al lado de dónde yo estaba. Se produjo un silencio íncomodo, y como siempre, sentí la necesidad de romperlo.

-Malik es un buen tipo -dije. La verdad es que mientras montábamos a caballo había estado pensando en la conversación que tube con el otro hombre en Jerusalén, y en sus ojos tristes. Sentía que todo lo que sabía de los dos hombres antes de conocerlos se había borrado, y que los estaba redescubriendo. Tal vez conociéndolos por primera vez.

-Lo es -respondió Altaïr, con un tono libre de hostilidad al que no solía acostumbrarme. Y juraría que una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro por un momento.

-Su brazo...¿qué le paso? -lo sabía perfectamente, pero quería oírlo de los labios de Altaïr. Quería saber en profundidad cómo se sentía por ello, aunque fuese incluso mezquino por mi parte.

-¿Y por qué he de contártelo? -respondió, volviendo a su tono hóstil.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero Malik me ha parecido una persona demasiado buena como para tener que torturarle con cicatrices del pasado. De todas maneras, no creo que haya una próxima vez como para poder verle y preguntárselo.

Ante esto Altaïr calló. De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo como el de antes. Era aprensivo. Nostálgico. Y Altaïr habló.

-Fue en una misión. Si sabes tanto de nosotros como dices, no creo que tenga que decirte a qué nos dedicamos. Íbamos tres: Malik, su hermano Kadar y yo. Decidí actuar antes de tiempo por mi propia cuenta. Malik intentó detenerme, y por eso caímos en la trampa. Yo fui apartado de ellos, a uno le mataron, no tengo que decir a quién, y el otro perdió su brazo. Cuando creía que la misión había fracasado, Malik volvió. Él había completado la misión.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que fue culpa de Malik? Que la misión fracasase, quiero decir. Que él perdiera su brazo, y bueno, a su hermano.

-Creía que sí lo era. Y aún lo creo. Nadie pidió a Malik que me detubiese. Posiblemente sea el karma -yo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era ésto lo que el asesino pensaba respecto a lo que le había pasado a su compañero? ¿Karma?

-Lo que quieres decir, es que piensas que lo que le pasó a Malik, es un castigo por intentar detenerte a ti. ¿No es así? ¿Es ese el karma? -pregunté con un tono neutral, ocultándo mi enfado.

-Sí -respondió, con esa determinación que le caracterizaba desde el momento en que le conocí. Conocerle de verdad, me refiero.

-_El karma no tiene espadas -_ respondí_._

Altaïr se giró a mirarme rápidamente, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla entre odio, tristeza, culpa...a los segundos, su mirada volvió a ser completamente neutral, y miró de nuevo a la puesta de Sol.

-Supongo que no.

En ese momento, me sentí como si hubiera envejecido muchos años. Me sentí anciana, y cansada. Y no, no como esas de los anuncios anti-edad que salen llenas de arrugas, se echan una crema, y vuelven a ser jóvenes y preciosas, pero me sentí envejecida por dentro.

Sentí que algo había cambiado.

Altaïr se levantó, y montó en el caballo. Yo me quedé unos momentos más mirando el Sol y reflexionando.

-¿Vienes o te quedas? -me preguntó, con su tono hóstil.

Le miré, con un gesto triste, o tal vez demasiado serio para lo que era yo. Estaba harta de que me hablase con ese tono, pero era Altaïr. No me sentía ofendida, sabía que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Ya no iba a intentar cambiarlas. No estaba tratando con un personaje de un juego, esto era una persona, con su complejidad, sus pensamientos. Y yo parecía no querer darme cuenta, a pesar de todo.

Él debió notar este cambio, porque con un tono neutral, serio, susurró, de manera casi inaudible:

-No seas huevona.

Sentí como mi cara se iluminó al oír eso y puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de las que sólo era capaz de poner cuando lo sentía. Me sentí niña de nuevo, a pesar de que algo había cambiado dentro de mí. No necesitaba más motivación que esa para seguir, saber que él era humano. Que era real, y que estaba vivo.

-Te estoy esperando.

Y que me estaba esperando.

El momento bonito se acabó cuando intenté subir al caballo de nuevo. Debieron de transcurrir más de cinco minutos, y yo no había subido. Altaïr, molesto, se tubo que bajar y alzarme. Qué torpe soy. Esta vez, él montó detrás mía. Yo era muy bajita, por lo que no tenía problemas para ver. Cogió las riendas, y empezamos a galopar.

-Por detrás de estas montañas se alza Masyaf -me dijo al oído. Pero yo ya no le estaba escuchando.

Vereís, hay algo que no os he comentado. No puedo acercarme a nungún chico, especialmente si me gusta, y mucho menos tener novio. ¿Por qué? Vereis, en ese momento, el caballo se movía. Y la _cosita_ de Altaïr rozaba con mi parte trasera. Lo que indicaba, o que estaba muy muy cerca o que la _cosita _era muy grande. Tenía otra opción en mente, pero la descarté de inmediato. El caso es que, cuando estoy tan extremadamente cerca de un chico, sin darme cuenta, dejo de respirar. Completamente. Hay veces que me doy cuenta, pero...

_esa no fue una de ellas._

_

* * *

_

Altaïr iba galopando con las riendas en mano, cuando se dió cuenta de que a la muchacha se la iba la cabeza para los lados. _Estará haciendo una especie de ritual, _pensó. Cuando paró, ya casi en las puertas de Masyaf, para ver qué pasaba, soltó las riendas, y el cuerpo de la niña cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

Altaïr se sobresaltó un poco, pero traquilos, que no demasiado. Él a su ritmo, bajo del caballo, comprobó que estaba viva, y la alzó como un saco de patatas. Luego la subió al caballo, la ató con las riendas, y se encaminó a pie a Masyaf, el caballo con la chica detrás suyo.

Notó que la muchacha estaba excesivamente roja.

_Debe de estar enferma_ , pensó.

* * *

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo siete. Es más corto, pero interactuan un poco más. Leed y criticad, y muchas gracias ^^


	8. Cap8: Despedida

_De nuevo estaba allí…no notaba ni piernas, ni brazos, y mi visión estaba oscura. Sin embargo, a mi alrededor sólo había silencio, excepto por un contínuo pitido, que supuse era el de una máquina de frecuencia cardiaca. Al contrario que la última vez que visité indirectamente el hospital, ahora me sentía tumbada, y no estaba observando las cosas desde tercera persona. En ese instante, oí voces acercarse, y me límite a escuchar._

_-Tiene numerosos ematomas en las piernas, pero no nos consta que los trajera de fuera, ni que se los causara el impacto. ¿Qué crees que está pasando? Tal vez se la esté cortando la sangre en ciertas zonas, debido al cierre de algunos vasos._

_-Lo dudo. De todas maneras, ¿qué le vamos a decir a la familia? ¿Qué a su hija le aparecen ematomas por arte de magia? ¿Qué ha habido una perforación en la parte inferior de la rodilla que ha salido de la nada? No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que darles un justificante, porque podrían empezar a caernos cargos, vete tú a saber. Ya sabes la clase de gente que hay por ahí._

_-Te comprendo, ¿pero qué narices podemos hacer?_

_-Tal vez sea mejor ocultarlo, por ahora, hasta que podamos dar un diagnóstico claro._

_-Tal vez. ¿Hay algún familiar esperándo?_

_-Hay un hombre, que debe ser su padre._

_-Bien, pues llámalo. Intentaré redactar un informe…lógico._

_La parte de la conversación en la que dijeron que me habían aparecido ematomas no era nada nuevo para mí, las numerosas caídas, golpes, rasguños y rozaduras eran tan visibles aquí como en el otro mundo (como me había acostumbrado a llamarlo), sin embargo me impactó que mi madre no hubiese vuelto, a pesar de que supuestamente ya había pasado un día desde que tuve el accidente._

_Tal vez me equivocaba, y en la realidad había pasado menos tiempo. Me repetí eso una y otra vez a mí misma, para intentar justificar por qué mi madre no había ido a verme._

_Pasó un rato en el que dejé la mente en blanco, no quería pensar, sólo quería relajarme. Todo esto estaba empezando a poder conmigo. Yo siempre he sido una gallina, y siempre lo seré, torpe como ninguna y no muy dotada. No estoy preparada para este tipo de situaciones. _

_Solía ver con mi hermana películas de Tomb Raider, y me imaginaba que era Angelina Jolie, fuerte, guapa, valiente, ágil…pero yo no era ninguna de esas cosas. Había visto el asesinato más cruel que podría haber imaginado, estaba en un coma, y me arriesgaba a morir, o a no volver a ver jamás a mi familia._

_Mi desesperación se transformó en cansancio, y de nuevo, la consciencia dejó mi mente._

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una superficie blanda, y por un momento creí que era mi cama. Pero noté algo grueso y húmedo pasar por mi cara. Pensaba que era un paño o algo así, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con la lengua de uno de esos…bichos (por si no lo habéis notado, es así como llamo yo a los caballos).

Y creéme que estoy segura de que nunca hubiéseis podido oír un grito como ese. Ni Monserrát Caballé, ni el chaval de la caída de Edgar podrían haberme superado.

No estaba en nada parecido a una cama. Estaba en un montón de paja que también olía a mierda, por cierto, como mi ropa, y un bicho me estaba lavando la cara, pero yo consideraba que no tenía nada que agradecerle. Pero lo mejor fue lo que pasó después.

El caballo se dió la vuelta y…¡Sorpresa! El desayuno. Y en la cama. Una plasta enorme en todo el pelo _¿De qué me quejo? _Pensé, intentando darle humor a la situación. Era ya la segunda vez que me llenaba de mierda.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Estaba en un establo. Gallinas correteaban por el suelo picando de aquí y de allí, también había burros y mulas. Yo estaba al final. Entraba poca luz, y olía fatal, pero en ese momento yo olía peor que el mismo establo, así que tampoco me quejaba demasiado.

Me estaba levantando cuando en ese preciso instante apareció Altaïr por la puerta. Me miró con disgusto.

-Estás cubierta de porquería –encima se quejaba. No sé cómo había llegado a ese establo, pero estaba segura de que él tenía algo que ver.

-¿Hola, servicio de habitaciones? Me ha cagado un caballo encima. Y los caballos no cagan rosas.

-Levántate – dijo, de mal humor, como siempre. Supuse que lo del día anterior había sido sólo un momento, hoy Altaïr volvía a estar en su línea –Al-Mualim quiere verte. Ya le he informado de que estás aquí, y te presentarás ante él después de haberte bañado, y vestido.

Dudo que quiera verte…así.

Decidí no hacer incapié de este comentario y crucé el establo hasta la puerta, donde estaba Altaïr. Al pasar a su lado, hizo una mueca de disgusto que me pareció muy divertida, tal vez por lo poco propia que era en él. Por un momento me olvidé de que tenía delante a un asesino tan eficaz, y me pareció tener delante a un niño. Me paré al lado suyo y me puse de frente a él.

-Dame un besito –dije, poniéndo "morritos".

-Por favor… –dijo, con un tono despectivo que tan sólo consiguió arrancarme una carcajada.

Salí al exterior para encontrarme en la plaza de la ciudad de Masyaf. A mano izquierda, tenía el camino que conducía al castillo, que quedaba algo lejos teniendo en cuenta que estaba en lo más bajo de la ciudad. En frente, las puertas de Masyaf se alzaban, y la gente se movía, entraba, y otros salían. Hay personas que se limitaban a estar en los bancos, sentados, pero conversaban, al contrario que en el juego, donde las personas de los bancos sirven solo para, incosncientemente, ocultarte.

Cuando me dí cuenta, Altaïr ya estaba subiendo la cuesta hacia Masyaf. Me apresuré a seguirle. La gente hacía muecas de disguto cuando pasaba al lado, en frente, o me acercaba un poco. Me miraban, algunos con repulsión, otros miraban a los pantalones, otros a la camiseta, otros hacían gestos de tristeza y algunos hasta echaban monedas cuando yo pasaba. ¡Era como Paris Hilton!

-Altaïr –llamé.

Nada.

-¡Altaïr!

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No

-¿Por qué las puertas de Masyaf son de madera? ¿No tenéis miedo a que os invadan?

Pasó un rato, y el muy chulo no respondía. Decidí probar otra táctica.

-Si no me respondes, te doy un abrazo.

-Pues probarás mi acero –de verdad que intenté no reírme con esa frase.

-Pero el abrazo ya estará dado –insistí. Debí de cansarle mucho, porque al final me respondió.

-Masyaf consta de una posición que le otorga una defensa natural. Está en una zona elevada, lo que hace difícil su acceso en grandes masas. Los recursos naturales son una buena defensa en caso de invasión, y aún así, hemos sido entrenados desde pequeños para luchar, por lo que posiblemente uno de los nuestros pueda vencer a seis de los suyos, tal vez más. Excepto si es un novicio.

-Creía que tú eras un novicio –respondí. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi cara, pero se quitó de lleno cuando Altaïr me dirigió una de…las miradas. Aunque ya no me afectaba tanto, supongo que me estaba acostumbrando. Yo en retorno, le sonreí.

Hay algo que me ha pasado varias veces, y seguro que a ti más de una. Cuando conoces a alguien, y extiendes la mano para saludar de forma cordial, y el otro es lo suficiente borrego para no estrecharte su mano, tu cerebro recibe un shock, y por un momento, entra en un estado de confusión.

Pues eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Altaïr cuando le devolví una sonrisa a su mirada. Que fallaron sus engranajes. Pero su momento de poca lúcidez duró poco. Un asesino apareció en las puertas de Masyaf, era más grande que Altaïr, y bastante más corpulento.

-Pero mira quien se digna a aparecer –dijo el grandullón –la mano derecha de Al-Mualim. Apostaría a que no ha hecho más que silbarte, y ya estás dispuesto a recoger el palo, ¿no, Altaïr? ¿Y tu novia es esta puerca tan mona?

-No –respondí– es tu madre.

El corpulento asesino se puso rojo como un tomate y se abalanzó a mí, pero Altaïr puso un brazo delante mía y le sujetó, deteniéndole.

-Al-Mualim ha pedido verla, si le haces algo, te verás en serios problemas…amigo –le respondió Altaïr al oído, con un tono amenazante.

El otro asesino retrocedió. Nos miró del uno al otro, y siguió su camino.

-Nos veremos las caras, Altaïr –dijo ya a lo lejos –y ni yo seré tan benevolente, ni Al-Mualim estará aquí para protegerte.

Nosotros nos limitamos a seguir caminándo. A nuestra izquierda, los asesinos practicaban con la espada.

-¿Quién era ese? Menudo ímbecil.

-Abbas.

-¿Y es mejor que tú? Dijo que no sería tan…

-Valiente iluso.

-¿Sabes que eso que te hace se llama bulling? Es denunciable –me dí cuenta de la estúpidez que había dicho, A parte de que Altaïr era mayorcito para cuidarse, allí no había teléfono del menor. Ni defensor del menor. Joder, por no haber no había ni teléfono. No pude evitar reírme ante mis pensamientos. Altaïr sólo me miró, neutral como de costumbre, y siguió andando.

Cuando llegamos a Masyaf, me dejó con unas chicas que me lavaron y me vistieron. A algunas hasta les daban arcadas por el olor, pero no me molesté. Si hubiese sido yo, no hubiese podido soportarlo. Me peinaron trenza, y hasta me pintaron los ojos. No sé realmente con qué, y prefiero no saberlo. Luego me vistieron con camisetas y velos similares a los que ellas llevaban. También me cambiaron de ropa interior, pero no me pusieton sujetador.

Tampoco había mucho que sujetar.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba fresca y liampia. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, e incluso asustada. No sabía qué me esperaba. ¿Era Al-Mualim un hombre benevolente? ¿Era razonable? Yo sabía como era el personaje del videojuego, pero a lo largo de mi viaje había aprendido que eso ya no me servía para nada.

No sé como podría reaccionar el maestro de los asesinos frente a una chica de 16 años, que poco tenía que ofrecer. Me ejecutaría sin más, y todo acabaría allí. Si quería durar algunos días más, tenía que medir cuidadosamente mis palabras.

Las chicas me guíaron al jardín que había en la parte trasera del castillo. Jamás había visto un lugar tan bonito. Era el paraíso.

-Espera aquí –dijo una de las chicas –entrarás a ver al maestro cuando él lo ordene.

Decidí dar una vuelta, y perderme en el paisaje. Hacía eso muchas veces desde que entré en ese mundo. Nunca había visto cosas tan hermosas como las que estaba viendo allí, antes de que el hombre hiciese con el lugar donde yo vivía lo que había hecho, antes de los coches, de los móviles. Era precioso.

Nada más salir al jardín encontrabas césped verde, con un estanque en medio. Estaba separado de otra zona inferior mediante una valla, y se bajaba por dos caminos laterales, en esta zona había otra fuente. A los laterales había mesas y cojines, cubiertos por techo, y antorchas colgaban de la pared.

Pero lo realmente bello era la tercera y última zona, inferior a las dos anteriores, desde dónde se veían las montañas de Masyaf, en cuyo balle transcurría un río, y supuse que el Sol daba de frente, desde que salía, hasta que se ocultaba, haciéndo disfrutar al jardín de la belleza de todas las horas del día.

Frente a la barandilla, recostado a ella, se encontraba Altaïr, mirando al horizonte. No pude evitar sonreír, y me coloqué en silencio al lado suya. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, yo ya sabía que él había notado que yo estaba allí.

-¿Cómo es Al-Mualim? –pregunté, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Con él las cosas siempre eran así, nunca podías esperar una respuesta, y si te la daba, debías sentirte privilegiado. Supongo que formaba parte de su enorme ego.

-Sensato –respondió, secamente.

_Sensato. _Me repetí yo. ¿Quiere eso decir que tengo una oportunidad de vivir? Decidí dejar de pensarlo y cambiar de tema, quería disfrutar de ese monento, de esa mañana tan preciosa, porque quizás jamás vería otra.

Había conocido a Altaïr, alguein que supuestamente, hubiese dado lo que fuera por conocer en mi mundo, aún sabiendo que no era real, y sólo me había encontrado con un hombre orgulloso y despectivo, y dudo que pudiese averiguar mucho más de él. Era humano, pero se empeñaba en ocultarlo, y lo conseguía. Y eso me daba bastante lástima. Y no por mí, _sino por él_.

Normalmente, la niña no callaba. Este silencio en ella era tan extraño como sobrecogedor. Incluso para mí, que considero paz al silencio. Pero, por extraño que parezca, empecé a pensar que quizá ella estaba mejor hablando que callando.

Porque al estar callada, había algo que desencajaba. Y a mí no me gustaba que las cosas desencajasen. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de Al-Mualim? ¿Pero era sensato no tenerlo? Lo dudo, ya que un hombre que había asesinado a cientos, con tan sólo alzar una ceja, podría apuñalar a una _niña_.

Pero yo ya me había dado cuenta de que esa niña era la más avispada de las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Puesto que no había conocido muchas, pero las que había conocido, vivían para servir a los hombres.

Ella no tenía la belleza de las mujeres que había en los jardines, pero no estaba tan ciego como para no ver que poseía una inteligencia que se salía del rango respecto a las demás.

Tal vez pudiese haber sido interesante saber algo más de ella. Saber más sobre su país extranjero, o sobre sus extrañas palabras y hábitos.

En ese momento, un viento fuerte atizó del oeste. Olía a jazmín, posiblemente era el perfume que le habían echado las muchachas al vestirla. O tal vez era su olor. La miré de reojo. Al-Mualim la citaría pronto. Tal vez esta era la última vez que la vería.

Tal vez si la hubiese devuleto a la calle, su vida no correría peligro. Tal vez nunca debí traerla. Durante esos días, mis pensamientos estaban llenos de frases que sólo encerraban posibilidades. _Tal vez si no me hubiese adelantado en el templo, Kadar seguiría vivo. Tal vez Malik estaría saltando y trepando conmigo. Tal vez yo conservaría mi rango._

No debía importarme la vida de esa niña, y tal vez no me importaba, pero no había podido evitar que se convirtiese en otro eslabón de la cadena de mis errores. _Tal vez debería dejar de lamentarme. Tal vez debería darme cuenta de que el pasado no puede cambiarse. Tal vez debería comenzar a actúar. Tal vez podría cambiar las cosas. Sé que voy a cambiar las cosas._

En ese momento, un hermano apareció detrás nuestra.

-Altaïr –me llamó –Al-Mualim desea ver a la muchacha.

La niña me miró tristemente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir al otro asesino. Y mientras se alejaba, el olor a jazmín abandonaba mi olfato, y la misma frase resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_Voy a cambiar las cosas._


	9. Cap9: AlMualim

Assassin's Creed y sus personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, por desgracia, yo no tengo a ninguno de ellos en mi casa. Aquí traigo el capítulo 9, y espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque no esté del todo contenta de como me ha quedado.

* * *

Entonces había llegado el momento de ver a Al-Mualim. Naturalmente, no tenía pensado nada de lo que le podía decir, puesto que tampoco sabía nada de lo que me iba a preguntar. Esperaba realmente que me diese tiempo de contestarle a algo.

Detrás mía ya quedaba Altaïr, sin ni siquiera una despedida decente. De todas maneras, él no debe de ser el tipo de las despedidas, por lo tanto, dudo que me hubiese perdido nada.

El asesino me guió hasta la salida del jardín y la entrada a la biblioteca de Masyaf, e hicimos ese tan familiar recorrido subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el piso de arriba de la biblioteca, hasta llegar a la mesa de Al-Mualim.

El maestro de los asesinos estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana y a su derecha, la jaula de las palomas, que en ese momento eran las únicas que emitían algún que otro sonido. Tal vez para Al-Mualim, las palomas no fuesen muy diferentes que sus asesinos, pájaros enjaulados, que manejaba a su antojo como títeres.

Despreciaba a ese hombre sin ni siquiera conocerle, por lo que ya venía sabiendo de él. En cambio, poco conocía de su carácter y personalidad. Con la única ventaja que contaba en ese momento, era con que él no conocía ni un ápice la mía.

Y sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta,el hombre cogió una paloma, y la enganchó un mensaje a una pata, antes de echarla al exterior, hacia su destino.

-Curiosos pájaros –dijo –a pesar de conocer cual es su destino y su penuria, fieles como la conciencia de un hombre, siempre regresan, y lo que es más importante, siempre llegan. Da igual lo que ocurra en el camino, y las tormentas que deban atravesar. Los animales no tienen nada que envidiar al hombre en ciertos aspectos.

Al-Mualim se dió la vuelta, encontrándome frente a frente con él. No tenía nada que yo ya no hubiera visto, las barbas, la capucha…en cambio, en lo que si me fijé más es en la ausencia de su ojo, antes desapercibida para mí.

-Entonces, por fin te conozco. Desde que recibí el mensaje de Jerusalén, he estado más que inquieto por ver a aquella que sabe más de lo que le han contado, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Blanca –respondí. Con suerte pude evitar que me fallara la voz por los nervios.

-¿Has estado siguiendo a mis asesinos? ¿O es que tienes alguna relación con ellos?

-No, señor. Antes de que los guardias me atacasen en Jerusalén, yo jamás había oído hablar de ellos –mentí. Rápidamente me dí cuenta de mi error, pues ahora tendría que explicar cómo sabía sus nombres, ya que esa era la razón por la que estaba allí. _Estoy más jodida de lo que pensaba._

-¿Qué sabes de los Templarios? Tengo entendido que los mencionastes en la casa de asesinos, ¿verdad?

-Sé que son una orden de caballeros que protegen a los viajeros que llegan a Tierra Santa. Deconozco cualquier otra causa que les mueva –eso era lo que me habían enseñado en el instituto, y la verdad es que no sabía mucho más.

-¿Y de Malik y Altaïr? ¿Cómo es que conocías sus nombres?

Y aquí llegaba la pregunta trampa. En cierto modo, nunca había mencionado que supiese el nombre de Altaïr, por lo que no había problemas para evadir esa parte. Pero lo de Malik…

-Malik pasea de vez en cuando por Jerusalén, y habla con la gente. También compra artículos en el mercado. Y en cuanto a Altaïr, oí decir su nombre en la casa de asesinos mientras estaba un poco _plof._

-¿Plof?

-Medio inconsciente.

Me pregunté si había metido en algún lío a Malik por haber contado esa mentira, pero a los asesinos se les dejaba hablar e investigar, ¿no? ¿Y si le mataban o castigaban por mi culpa? No se lo merecía, y esperaba realmente que no ocurriese.

-¿De dónde vienes? También tengo entendido que eres extranjera.

-Soy de Damasco –volví a mentir –viajaba con mi familia cuando atacaron a mis padres, y tube que terminar el viaje sola –no tenía ni idea de si ese hombre estaba creyendo alguna de mis mentiras. Tampoco tenia ni idea de que pudiera llegar a ser tan mentirosa. Supongo que es lo que hacen las situaciones extremas.

-Sea cierto o no lo que dices, me trae sin cuidado. No tenías nada que ofrecer, pero aún así me gusta que mis asesinos sean cautos. Mi curiosidad está saciada contigo, por lo que ya no me sirves para nada, pero no puedo dejarte ir, ya que me arriesgo a que delates nustra posición a otros bandos. Me temo que he de terminar tu vida.

No. ¿Era así como terminaba todo? No podré despedirme de mis padres. Ni de mi hermana. Ni de Rocío. Moriría sabiendo que mi madre ni siquiera se pasó a verme al hospital después de que me atropellase un maldito coche. Moriría sin haber tenido novio, sin haber disfrutado.

Al-Mualim ya había cogido la espada de la mesa, y la estaba observando, catándola con las manos.

Moriría sin conocer la PlayStation4. Moriría sin conocer lo suficiente bien a mi madre. Moriría sin decirle a mi hermana lo mucho que la admiro en realidad, y lo que me gustaría ser como ella. Moriría sin ni siquiera haberle podido sonreír a mi padre y haberle dado un beso, sin decirle que era la persona más maravillosa que había en el mundo. ¿Y sabéis que es lo que más me angustiaba?

Que la última imagen que verían de mí sería una niña tumbada en una cama de un hospital, conectada a diez aparatos, más pálida que un muerto y sin ser capaz de saber que estaban allí y sonreírles, para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella desde el día en que nació, y lo feliz que había sido con ellos.

Y yo no iba a permitir eso. Decidí poner en práctica la última opción que me quedaba. Sólo rezaba por que funcionase, de lo contrario, estaba perdida.

-¿Qué es eso que hay bajo el escritorio? ¿Ese jarrón?

Pareció que al maestro de los asesinos le comenzaban a brillar los ojos, con un brillo que había visto en más de una ocasión a otras personas. _Avaricia._

Para ser completamente sincera, a pesar de despreciar a ese hombre por ese preciso motivo, la avaricia, le admiraba. Admiraba cómo consiguió engañar y controlar a hombres tan peligrosos a su antojo, y me parecía realmente curioso que un hombre aparentemente sensato, de los más sensatos de hecho, pudiera verse corrompido tan fácilmente por el poder. Era un hombre que inspiraba desprecio, miedo, curiosidad y respeto a la vez. Una combinación curiosa para una persona más que compleja.

-¿Qué hay en este jarrón que te atraiga más que lo demás?

-Llama la atención, pero no sé exactamente por qué.

Las cosas estaban saliendo según lo previsto.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Al-Mualim? –dije, llevándo a cabo mi plan.

-Te lo permitiré.

-¿Cree usted que se deben cumplir las útimas voluntades?

-Lo creo –respondió –¿y cuál es esa última voluntad tuya?

-Quiero ver lo que hay dentro de ese jarrón –propuse. En realidad estaba aterrada de miedo, pero mi tono era neutral, casi como el del propio Altaïr. Sabía que Al-Mualim tenía en cuenta que el Fruto del Edén atraía a las personas, por lo que esperaba que el anciano hubiese atribuído mi interés por el jarrón a la atracción que hubiera debido sentir por el artefacto.

-Que así sea –respondió Al-Mualim, alzando el jarrón y colocándolo encima de la mesa.

Sabía perfectamente que dentro del jarrón estaba el Fruto del Edén. Pero tal vez si me pasaba lo mismo que les había pasado a los habitantes de Masyaf bajo el poder del artefacto, que perdía la capacidad de razonar por mí misma, que me limitaba a obedecer, sólo tal vez tubiese una oportunidad de salvarme, ya que Altaïr los liberaría, según la trama del juego. Y Al-Mualim sabía que yo perdería toda capacidad de razonamiento.

Y por eso accedió a enseñármelo, para él yo sólo sería otro perro fiel. _Otra paloma a sus órdenes_.

El anciano metió la mano dentro del jarrón, y sacó el ya familiar objeto, alzándolo delante mía. Simplemente lo mantubo, expectante de lo que ocurriese.

Yo esperaba perder la razón, pero para mi asombro, no pasó nada, y Mualim no pudo ocultar su pequeña sorpresa al ver que no me había afectado de ninguna manera. Supongo que yo tampoco pude evitar sorprenderme, pero lo oculté profesionalmente.

Quizá aún quedase una esperanza para mí, y sin necesidad de convertirme en un zombi descerebrado.

Y en ese momento, podía decir perfectamente que le había dado al viejo en toda la boca.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba –respondí –supongo que me he decepcionado. Mi curiosidad está saciada –dije, imitando su frase anterior.

Al-Mualim simplemente dejó el jarrón sobre el escritorio de nuevo, y se dió la vuelta, mirando por la ventana. El sol de mediodía era ardiente, pero no daba de frente, por lo que se observaba Masyaf desde esa ventana perfectamente.

-Peró de vez en cuando –comenzó a hablar el anciano, mirándo de nuevo a la jaula de palomas –encuentras una que nunca regresa. Una vez, envíe mi pichón favorito a Acre, pero nunca regresó. Por ese entonces yo era mucho más joven e imprudente, y mi impulso fue pensar que el pichón había muerto. Días después viajé a Acre a recopilar información sobre un mercader, y encontré a el pichón, al que distinguía por una mancha de tinta que derramé a propósito sobre su lomo. Y supe que el pichón había huído, había sido más listo que los demás –al mencionar la última parte giró la cabeza a la derecha para mirarme.

No sabía si bien tomarme esto como un cumplido, como una amenaza, o como un insulto. No creo que el hombre fuera nada parecido a infantil como para llamarme _pichoncito_. No pude evitar pensar en lo divertido que había sido ese pensamiento.

-Creo que no entiendo… –comencé.

-Te quedarás en Masyaf hasta nueva orden. Y más te vale no intentar escapar, porque te encontraremos. Siempre, no lo olvides. Y procura mantenerte viva hasta que desee verte de nuevo, me trae sin cuidado cómo lo hagas.

A pesar de que eso era una amenaza, yo no podía evitar sentirme extremadamente contenta. Mi idea había salido excesivamente mejor de lo que esperaba. No me había pasado nada frente al chisme ese, y lo que es mejor, estaría segura aquí hasta que despertase en mi mundo, si esque despertaba.

Me quité ese pensamiento de la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Puedes retirarte –dijo el anciano, mirándo por la ventana y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Bajé las escaleras mientras los demás asesinos me miraban, unos con asombro, otros con desconfianza, otros con mofa…por fin salí del castillo y me encontré en el patio interior de la fortaleza, en la otra cara de dónde estaba el jardín.

Conocía ya de sobra todo esto, y también podía distinguir el cerco donde los asesinos practicaban con la espada, y al pesado que le decía en el juego a Altaïr que sus alumnos no sabían como manejar la espada, y tenías que practicar aunque no te importase una mierda.

Me puse al lado de ese tío tan plasta, riéndome porque él no me conocía a mí, pero yo a él sí. Pareció notar mi presencia, porque dejó de vocearles a los novatos que estaban entrenando y se giró para mirarme a mí.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó el joven asesino.

-¿Yo? Nadie –respondí.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y yo sólo pude sonreír; estaba demasiado contenta para ocultarlo. Él a esto hizo un gesto de sorpresa para luego sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Viajas con mercaderes, extranjera? –preguntó el chico. La verdad es que cuando le miraba a la cara, era bastante mono.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí. ¿Por qué gritas tanto a los novatos? Quiero decir, no luchan tan mal.

-Luchan realmente mal, y aunque no lo creas, para hacerlo como ellos lo hacen hacen falta años y años de práctica. Para luchar como luchan algunos de rango superior, directamente hace falta media vida.

-¿Y tú cuánto tiempo llevas luchando? –pregunté. No me importaba tanto la vida de ese hombre, pero me entretenía.

-Pues…llevo exactamente veintidos años. Y espero que me queden unos cuanto más. Oye, pásate por aquí de vez en cuando. Quizás, aunque seas mujer, puedas aprender algo.

-¡Eh! –Exclamé, enfadada –¿qué quieres decir con "aunque seas mujer"?

-No te sobresaltes tanto. Las mujeres se limitan a hacer tareas domésticas o al comercio, no a luchar.

Decidí no culparle por ese comentario. Al fin y al cabo, y por muy extraño que parezca ahora, había comprobado que en esa época la mujer se trataba como a un objeto.

-Está bien –dije, sonriéndo de nuevo –me pasaré de vez en cuando.

-La paz sea contigo –se despidió el hombre.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe.

A esto volvió a arquear una ceja.

En ese momento, Altaïr salió del castillo y se sitúo en frente nuestra.

-Altaïr –dijo el entrenador, maestro o lo que fuera eso –parece que mis alumnos no saben como se empuña una espada. ¿Te importaría enseñarles?

Rodé mis ojos inconsientemente. "Pesado" murmuré.

-Quizás en otro momento.

-Estás ocupado, lo entiendo.

¡Eh, un momento! ¡Esto no se podía hacer en el juego! Comencé a caminar junto a Altaïr por el camino que llevaba a la plaza.

-¿No quieres saber lo que me ha dicho tu querido Al-Mualim? –pregunté burlonamente.

-No –respondió de manera seca.

-Te lo contaré de todas maneras.

-Lo sé.

Y pasé el resto del camino contándole con todo detalle la conversación. No sé si debería habérselo contado precisamente a Altaïr, pero, ¿qué otra persona de confianza tenía allí? ¿El "entrenador pesado"? Altaïr mientras mantenía el gesto neutral que tenía siempre.

-Por un momento pensaba que me iba a matar, de verdad. Me he asustado no lo ha hecho al ver que…–decidí no continúar por ahí, ya que nadie debía saber que yo sabía qué podía hacer el "cachibache" del Edén..

-¿Y sabes que tengo que vivir aquí? No sé donde quedarme... -Sabía perfectamente que para Ataïr solo sería una molestia, y que me dejaría a mi suerte, pero en esos momentos lo único que me importaba era agarrarme a cualquier cosa que me mantubiera con vida el mayor tiempo posible.

Alltaïr se limitaba a seguir andando. No creo que estubiese enfadado conmigo, yo no le había hecho nada. ¿Tanto le molestaba tener que verme de vez en cuando? Si seguro que no pasaba casi por allí. Aún así, me apenaba de alguna manera que en todo este tiempo no hubiese cogido la suficiente confianza conmigo como para hablarme, o importarle algo lo que me pasara.

Pero una vez más, era Altaïr de quien estábamos hablando. Tampoco me podía esperar mucho. Sin darme cuenta me había detenido, y él ya iba a dos metros por delante mía.

-Me llamo Blanca –dije, casi gritándo. Altaïr frenó en seco. Y otra vez lo noté. _Un cambio_.

-Blanca –dijo él, sin darse la vuelta para mirarme. Mi nombre parecía serio y gris cuando él lo pronunciaba.

–Hay que cambiarte las vendas.

Miré a mi pierna y ví que la venda estaba roja. Al lavarme debían de haber abierto la herida. Sonreí inconscientemente y Altaïr reanudó su marcha, con su mirada neutral y su paso decidido. Yo le seguí a un metro por detrás.

_Siempre iría a un metro por detrás suya._

* * *

Pues ya el capítulo 9. Aunque no lo parezca, esto se acerca a su final xD

Leed y comentad, y espero que lo esteís disfrutando ^^ Muchísimas gracias a mis lectores


	10. Cap10: Soledad

Llegamos a la casa de Altaïr, que estaba dos casas a la derecha del edificio dónde me había despertado esa misma mañana. Estaba más que chocada de que tuviese casa, ya que creía que todos los asesinos vivían en la fortaleza de Masyaf, pero si te parabas a pensarlo era una idea bastante estúpida.

La casa era simple. Una habitación principal que constaba de una mesa de madera con taburetes, una chimenea, que supongo también servía para cocinar y alumbrar a parte de para calentar la casa, algunos muebles, y unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, que me moría por ver.

¿Me pregunto si Altaïr sabía cocinar? Me acordé de mi padre, y de la que solía armar para freír un huevo. Luego una sucesión de imágenes se pasó por mi cabeza: Altaïr con delantal, Altaïr llorando con una cebolla y Altaïr metiéndole la mano en el culo a un pavo muerto. No sabía con cual de ellas quedarme. Y como no lo sabía, decidí preguntárselo.

-Altaïr –le llamé. Ni me respondió, simplemente me miró.

-¿Tú cocinas? Quiero decir, ¿comes aquí?

-No –respondió.

-¿Dónde comes?

-En la fortaleza –respondió secamente.

Entonces a los asesinos les daban de comer en el castillo de Masyaf. Y también les daban mujeres, y el lugar más bonito y maravilloso que yo nunca había visto. ¿Cómo se iban a querer ir de allí? El "viejo de la montaña" era realmente listo. Les daba a los hombres lo poco que necesitaban para vivir. Sí, eso es un ataque directo. Me reí ante mis pensamientos.

Me giré hacia Altaïr, que sacó de su túnica tres monedas de plata. Las colocó sobre mi mano.

-Voy a salir. Con esto podrás comprar lo que necesites. Quizás no vuelva hasta esta noche. Déjalo todo como está. Adiós.

-Dios mío, pareces Robocóp. Vale, vale, tu vete tranquilo.

Altaïr hizo un gesto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante para despedirse, y después se largó. No perdí tiempo para comenzar a explorar la casa. Subí al piso de arriba, y me encontré con una bohardilla. En medio de la pequeña habitación había una cama, bien hecha y ordenada. No me esperaba menos de Altaïr. _Don limpio_, pensé, divertidamente.

Había dos ventanas a los lados que hacían entrar algo de luz a la lúgubre estancia. La casa era en general un poco tétrica, sin color ni luz, pero supongo que era así como eran todas las casas de la época. Hasta el propio castillo de Masyaf parecía realmente lúgubre por dentro.

Llevaba desde que me desperté en Jerusálén sin comer nada, sin contar la mañana que ahora parecía tan lejana en la que desayuné, todavía en mi casa. Me pregunté sin en Masyaf venderían algo para comer. _Pregunta tonta, _me respondí a mí misma. ¿De qué iba a vivir toda esta gente si no? También había mujeres y niños, y comprendía que Altaïr, al estar siempre sólo, fuese a Masyaf a comer, pero los demás asesinos tendrían familias. Me sentí apenada por Altaïr en ese aspecto, pero él se lo buscaba. Una mujer no cabría en esa pequeña casa entre él y su ego.

Compré dos barras de pan y naranjas, y un jarrón para el agua.

Y con lo poco que me sobraba compré aceite de jazmín, porque me había encantado su olor, ya tan familiar desde mi llegada a ese mundo.

Había hecho bien en comprar todo eso porque él no tenía absolutamente nada. Después cogí agua del pozo con el jarrón, y la llevé a la casa, donde me lavé y me limpié la herida.

Me puse otra vez la ropa que las chicas me habían dado, ya que no tenía más. Comí algo de pan y dos naranjas, y cuando terminé subí a la habitación y me unté aceite de jazmín. Olía realmente bien. Para cuando hube terminado de hacerlo todo, ya era casi de noche, y el cielo estaba entre rosa, y naranja.

Era posible que Altaïr estubiese en alguna ciudad matando a un hombre importante. Me paré a pensar, ¿no eran tan importantes la vida de esos hombres que la de el probre mendigo del que había contemplado ese cruel asesinato? ¿No tenían el mismo derecho a vivir?

Sólo de pensar en los abiertos y angustiados ojos del hombre sentí una pena horrible, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si intentase evitar la muerte de esos hombres, ¿alteraría la historia de alguna manera? ¿O sólo ocurriría en mi cabeza?

Miles de preguntas me asaltaron. El tiempo debió de pasarse rápido, porque ni siquiera noté la llegada de Altaïr, ya que yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Simplemente, seguí sumida en mis pensamientos.

Lo primero que noté al entrar era el perfume. Olía a jazmín. Adoraba ese olor. Luego ví a la niña de espaldas a la puerta, sentada en un taburete, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza sobre él. Y otra vez el silencio que por alguna extraña razón, me incómodaba y me desconcertaba a la vez.

Encima de la mesa había una cesta con pan y naranjas. Sin mediar palabra, me senté delante de la cría. Entonces fue cuando ella debió percatarse de mi presencia, porque se sobresaltó.

-Me has asustado –dijo, sonriéndo. No comprendía que motivos tenía para estar contenta, pero por la expresión de sus ojos, supuse que ni ella misma lo comprendía. Cogí una barra de pan y empecé a comer. Ella se limitó a mantener la postura que tenía antes de que yo hiciera acto de presencia. Otra vez sentía el vacío de que algo faltaba, y la necesidad de que ella hablase.

Aunque fuera sólo para decir palabras que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

-Altaïr –la miré, expectante. Sentí algo parecido a alivio cuando la escuché hablar –he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. Aquello de Malik, y el karma. ¿De verdad era lo que pensabas? ¿Es eso lo que sientes respecto a lo que le pasó?

No, por supuesto que no era eso lo que sentía. Pero no podía contárselo a ella. ¿Cómo me vería entonces? ¿Cómo me verían los demás? Como un fracasado. ¿Pero acaso no había fracasado? No, si Malik no me hubiese detenido…pero él no me hubiese detenido si yo…

Yo no era un necio. Pero tampoco era un crío como para no admitir lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser. Era el mejor asesino, el mejor de toda la hermandad. No podía permitirme dudar, fallar. Atribuia mi necesidad de ser perfecto a mi orgullo.

Cuando en el fondo sabía que lo único que había sido era infantil. Y que comenzaba a dudar de mí mismo tanto como comenzaba a dudar de mi maestro Al-Mualim. Ya sólo quedaba un templario que asesinar, mi mayor enemigo, el verdugo de Kadar y la segunda causa de la pérdida del brazo de Malik.

_Porque la primera causa soy yo._

Y recuperaría mi rango, recuperaría mi honor, la confianza de mi maestro…pero jamás recuperaría la amistad de Malik. Y Malik jamás recuperaría a su hermano. Era todo un círculo vicioso. Aún así, debía matar a su ejecutor para hallar la paz conmigo mismo. Debía hacer justicia, aunque esa justicia no fuera justa para otro más que para mí. _Egoísmo._

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en hablar de este tema? –pregunté, molesto.

-Porque no me creo que seas así –respondió.

-Tú no me conoces.

-Es verdad. No te conozco. Y me alegro de no hacerlo –con esto la niña se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras.

_No tienes ni idea de cuánto te alegrarías en realidad. _Comí la barra de pan entera y una naranja, y subí a la habitación. La cría estaba sentada en mi cama.

-Mañana partiré a Jerusalén comencé –podrías venirte…si lo deseas.

La cara de la niña se iluminó. –¡Claro que iré! –respondió, más que eufórica. Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

No sé de donde sacaba la confianza para llevar a cabo tales actos, pero supongo que tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para que me importase. Las oscuridad había caído sobre Masyaf, y las velas de la casa se habían consumido poco a poco.

Me tumbé bocarriba a su lado, y me dediqué a meditar.

-Altaïr –me interrumpió.

-Blanca –respondí secamente.

-¿Te gusta estar solo? –y se hizo el silencio.

-Me gusta estar solo –respondí, al cabo del rato –la paz es el silencio para mí. Ya te lo dije.

-¿Y quieres estar solo durante el resto de tu vida? Se te va a pasar el arroz –dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –¿qué tenía que ver el arroz?

-Quiero decir que cuando te dés cuenta serás mayor y habrás pasado tu vida en silencio. Serás viejo y sabio, pero estarás solo. _Como el viejo de la montaña –_me susurró al oído, por miedo a que Al-Mualim pudiera oírnos.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con mi rostro a centímetros del suyo. No notaba su respiración, pero es ese momento no me importó. ¿Era eso lo que ella pensaba? ¿Qué moriría sólo?

-Yo nací para estar solo –respondí –no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso. Tener una familia sería una distracción para mí, un mero entretenimiento que me desviaría de mi trabajo, y nadie puede cambiar eso. Significaría cambiar lo que soy.

Para ese entonces la niña ya tenía los ojos cerrados. La dí unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro, pero no despertaba. La tomé el pulso, y estaba todo completamente normal. ¿Pero qué la pasaba?

La verdad es que no pude escuchar lo último que Altaïr dijo, y por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, no hubiera podido. Lo único que recuerdo es la cara de Altaïr a centímetros de la mía, y todo lo que pasé a pensar a partir de ese momento era:

_Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca…_

Y entonces perdí la consciencia.


	11. Cap11: Kadar

Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, de verdad, no miento xD Disfrutad de este capítulo ^^_

* * *

___

-¿La de la cama 16? Sí, está empeorando. Contamos con la mejora de los ematomas, pero la lesión cerebral es muy grave, el golpe provocó obstrucciones de vasos importantes, y creemos que hay una acumulación de células muertas que bien podría desarrollarse como tumor.

_-¿Y qué podemos hacer, operarla? ¿Qué índice de éxito hay?_

_-Poco, su complexión craneal es débil. Podemos esperar posibles mejoras, para comprobar si debemos intervenir o no. Pero para serte sincero, veo la cosa fea._

_-Han llegado muchos más familiares suyos. ¿Les damos otro diagnóstico?_

_-No, no merece la pena hacerles sufrir más de lo que ya están sufriendo. No les informaremos hasta que tengamos algún avance. Te veo luego, échala un ojo por si pararecen más lesiones extrañas._

Esa mañana me desperte eufórica. Había dormido sin ninguna interrupción durante toda la noche, cosa que llevaba sin hacer desde que llegué a ese mundo. El Sol era precioso, y brillaba a través de la ventana. Hasta la casa parecía más alegre cuando el Sol mañanero la alumbraba.

No me acordaba de mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Poco a poco, mi mente cubrió lagunas. Altaïr se dió la vuelta, y no quedamos demasiado cerca. Y como no, perdí por completo el conociemiento. A veces era una auténtica cría. Bajé las escaleras, y cuando me llevé a la boca un trozo de pan para desayunar, me sabía realmente mal, por lo que lo volví a dejar en la mesa.

Salí de la casa, y el Sol bañó mi cara por completo. El aire olía a jazmín y romero, y la gente iba y venía desde la fortaleza, en lo alto de Masyaf hasta la plaza, o desde la plaza, hasta el exterior de las puertas.

Salí a buscar a Altaïr, saludé al pesado del entrenador, y ya de paso le pregunté.

-Hola, oye, ¿has visto a Altaïr?

-¿Altaïr? Está fuera, preparándo el caballo –respondió el chico.

-Gracias, eso es todo majo –respondí alegremente.

-La paz sea contigo.

-Que la fuerza te acompañé.

Otra vez la mirada de tonto. Esque no sabía que otra cosa responder ante eso. ¿A tí también? No sonaba bien.

-Disculpa, ¿pero de dónde has sacado esa despedida?

-Star Wars.

Caminé hacia la entrada de Masyaf, dejando al hombre atónito atrás. En efecto allí estaba Altaïr, junto con el caballo.

-Pensaba que habías muerto –dijo,neutral.

-Buenos días a tí también –le respondí.

-Nos vamos. ¿Estás preparada? –preguntó. Yo sabía que dijera lo que dijera nos iríamos.

-Sí, pero no vayas muy deprisa –Altaïr sólo entornó los ojos aburrido. Me hizo una seña para que subiera al caballo. Noté como la sangre se me venía a la cara, y por un momento olvidé respirar. Por suerte, no fue un momento lo suficientemente largo como para ahogarme.

-No iré delante…–dije, al fin.

-Me da igual –respondió Altaïr, impaciéntandose. Me ayudó a subirme y partimos hacia Jerusalén, no demasiado rápido, pero al galope. Me dió tiempo a observar el paisaje detenidamente, ya que no llevaba los ojos cerrados como la primera vez. Agarraba a Altaïr fuertemente, y no necesitaba más seguridad.

Las montañas pasaban ante nosotros, y parecía que eran ellas las que se movían. Debajo nuestra, el río, increíblemente calmado y en paz. Los árboles parecían respirar, y desprendían esencias maravillosas, que salpicaban la cara debido a la velocidad. Incliné la cabeza hasta que…¡Plof!

Un bicho muerto en toda la mejilla.

-¡Qué asco! –grité fuertemente, para que Altaïr me oyera. Él pareció darse cuenta, pero simplemente puso esa sonrisilla de chico malo y siguió cavalgando, aún más rápido. _Capullo. _

Llegamos a Jerusalén en menos de una hora. Eso me sorprendió, pero supongo que yo retrase enormemente el primer viaje. El camino a la ciudad era verde, y se sentía una serenidad increíble, además de la belleza del paisaje. Miles de personas salían o se dirigían a jerusalén, peregrinos, supuse.

Altaïr y yo nos dirigimos a pie entre la multitud para no dañar a nadie, yo agarrada fuertemente de su brazo para no separarme.

Atravesamos las puertas de la ciudad con la ayuda de los mismos eruditos. Sí, los guays con falda que se reían de mí por ser una enana.

Nos abrimos paso entre las ocupadas calles hasta la casa de asesinos. Tubimos que subir por la escalera debido a mi torpeza. Luego, en las rendijas del jardín de la casa de asesinos, Altaïr saltó primero y después me cogió. Caray, se estaba volviendo un caballero. No pude evitar una risa tonta ante mis pensamientos. Altaïr sólo me miró e hizo algo que me chocó. Sonrió. No era una sonrisa muy abierta, pero era igual que sonrió cuando íbamos hacia Masyaf y habló de Malik. Luego me dejó en el suelo, y entró en la casa, seguido de cerca por mí.

-¡Malik! –grité alegremente. El hombre pareció sobresaltarse, para luego sonreír abiertamente.

-Pero mira quién está aquí –dijo con una sonrisa –si es la huevona.

Ante esto rompí a reir. Altaïr sólo observaba desde la puerta, y parecía estar pensativo. Otra vez con ese aire de nostalgia.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. No sabía como llamarte cuando entraste por la puerta. Me dí cuenta poco después de que partiérais.

-Blanca –respondí –soy Blanca.

-Blanca –repitió–Bonito nombre.

-Blanca –me llamó Altaïr.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondí.

-Sal un momento –ordenó.

No repliqué. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo de todas maneras? Lo único que iba a conseguir con eso era cabrear a Altaïr. Me senté en los cojines del pequeño patio interior de la casa de asesinos y disfruté del olor y del paisaje que tanto me gustaban, y aproveché para pensar.

Me pregunté por qué esa noche había descansado tan bien, a pesar de haberme desmayado, y por qué no había pasado al otro mundo, como solía hacer siempre que dormía en ese. ¿Cómo sería mi situación en el otro mundo? ¿Habría venido mi madre a verme al hospital? ¿Cómo estaban mi padre y mi hermana?

Nuevamente, decidí olvidarme de todo y fundirme con el perfume a jazmín y con el Sol de oriente. No sé cuanto tiempo debió pasar, pero ví salir a Altaïr del edificio.

-Quédate aquí –dijo –hasta que yo vuelva.

-Ni que pudiese ir a ninguna parte –le repliqué.

Altaïr sonrió ligeramente y se fue trepando. Rápidamente entré en la casa de asesinos, para encontrarme a Malik con un compás en la mano, dibujando sobre un papel. Siempre quise saber qué era lo que Malik hacía en esos papeles, porque nunca me fijé realmente.

-Malik –le llamé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –pregunté, posando mi mirada sobre el papel.

-Es un mapa de Jerusalén. Los hago para entretenerme principalmente, pero Al-Mualim me los encarga para los novicios. Siempre se me dieron bien los números y las medidas. De vez en cuando salgo, y me fijo en cada detalle para plasmarlo en papel después. Cada paso cuenta.

-¿Y todos los mapas que haces son de Jerusalén?

-No, hago varias copias de Jerusalén, pero también hice de Acre, de Damasco, de Argan…pero todo eso fue antes de…bueno, ya sabes –dijo mirando hacia dónde debería estar el brazo que le faltaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté. Malik me miró, supongo que meditando si debía darme una respuesta o no. Ya sabía lo que había pasado de sobra, además de labios del propio Altaïr, pero quería saber cómo veía Malik las cosas. Al cabo del rato, Malik por fin respondió.

-La verdad es que Altaïr y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, así que de perdidos al río. Al-Mualim nos envió a una misión al templo de Salomón, supongo que ya conoces a Al-Mualim, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza pesadamente, no queriendo hablar de ese hombre.

-El caso es que íbamos Altaïr, mi hermano Kadar, y yo –sus ojos se volvieron tristes en un instante, y empecé a sentir un horrible remordimiento por haberle preguntado. –Mi hermano era novato e inocente y admiraba a Altaïr, al igual que el resto de novicios de la hermandad, y parte de los de rango superior. Supongo que siempre le envidié por esta misma causa. Habíamos sido enviados para recuperar el Arca de la Alianza, un singular tesoro. Pero allí se encontraban también los templarios, nuestros enemigos, sobre todo desde que los Hashishi alcanzamos el auge. Robert de Sablé, su líder, estába allí también.

Hizo una pausa, para después continuar.

-Altaïr se entusiasmó ante la idea de poder asesinar al líder de los templarios, un acto así significaba gloria y honor entre los nuestros, a parte del éxito de llevar intacta el arca de la alianza. Sin prudencia ni reparo, Altaïr cometió el error de atacar, cegado por el orgullo que por aquel entonces nublaba su vista. Mi hermano y yo nos limitamos a seguirle, ya que era tarde para echarse atrás. Una vez en frente de Robert de Sablé, Altaïr atacó. Y podía haberlo matado, pero yo, también cegado por la envidia, le detube. El enemigo aprovechó para agarrarle y arrojarle a otra sala, y el camino quedó bloqueado. Entonces Kadar y yo quedamos sólos para combatir a los templarios.

La pausa ahora fue más larga, y pensaba que no iba a continúar. Yo no quería que continuase, no podía dejarle continúar, pero cuando ví los ojos del buen hombre ligeramente humedecidos, ninguna palabra dejó mi boca.

-Lo intentamos, realmente lo hicimos. Ellos eran tres, o cuatro, no recuerdo bien, y nosotros éramos dos. Creí que podíamos hacerlo. Luchámos con ellos, tres nos redearon en círculo. Íbamos venciendo , pero me dí cuenta de que Robert de Sablé estaba intentando huir con el arca en la mano. Fui tras él, y logré arrebatarle el tesoro. Pero cuando me dí la vuelta, Kadar ya estaba en el suelo –Malik hizo otra pausa y respiró profundamente –despaché rápidamente a los dos templarios que quedaban con vida, cegado por la rabia, fui imprudente y eso me causó un corte profundo en el brazo. Al ver esto, Robert de Sablé simplemente huyó. Por miedo, por pena, nunca lo sabré. Corrí hacia donde estaba mi hermano. Él aún vivía, pero estaba débil. Le costaba respirar, y perdía mucha sangre por el costado. "¿Estás orgulloso de mí?" preguntó. "Ni te lo imaginas" respondí. Entonces sonrío, la última sonrisa que vería en el rostro de mi hermano, y suspiró por última vez.

Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo resbaló por mi rostro. Y volví a tener la misma sensación, que había envejecido unos cuantos años de golpe. Me sentí vieja, apesadumbrada, triste. Malik me miró, y yo miré para otro lado. No quería llorar delante de él. No quería que me viera llorar. Sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza, y me revolvía el pelo. Le volví a mirar.

Y sólo ví la sonrisa más triste que jamás había visto en nadie. Una sonrisa sincera, con tanto calor como pena. Y le sonreí mientras lloraba a la vez. La sonrisa más amplia que, estoy segura, jamás le había regalado a nadie. Hubo un momento de silencio, y nunca pensé que el silencio pudiera ser tan bonito. Hasta que Malik lo rompió.

-Y dime, ¿se te dan bien los números? –asentí con la cabeza mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Y a qué esperas, huevona? –dijo Malik, con una sonrisa ya más alegre –ven aquí a ayudarme.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capítulo once ya xD Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, este ha sido más dramático. Leed y criticad, y un besazo a mis lectores ^^


	12. Cap12: Preludio

Y aquí el capítulo doce! Assassin's Creed no me pertenece, sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ubisoft ^^ Disfrutad!

* * *

Llevábamos ya un rato trabajando en los mapas. Malik me enseñaba cosas que yo ya sabía, debido a los avances de mi época, pero no le quería decir nada porque todo lo que contaba me parecía interesante. Me dedicaba a escucharle, sonreírle y asentir.

Cuando terminamos y ví que Altaïr estaba tardando en realizar su investigación, me senté en uno de los cojines de la casa de asesinos, y observé la habitación atentamente.

-No es muy acogedor, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, necesita unos arreglos y una mano de pintura.

_Seré gilipollas._ Cuando estaba alrededor de Malik, no podía evitar hacer comentarios de ese tipo, y no por mala educación, sino porque era el lenguaje que yo usaba. De hecho, ¿no era así como se decía? Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento –murmuré. A él no pareció importarle el comentario en absoluto, porque siguió hablando.

-Yo le haría unos apaños, pero lo de subirme al techo sería difícil.

-¡Yo podría ayudarte! –le dije, entusiasmada. Y la verdad es que la idea me entusiasmaba. A mí, las cosas más simples me entretienen más que a un tonto un caramelo, lo creas o no.

-¿Es una promesa? –preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara. Asentí alegremente.

En esos momentos entró Altaïr en la oficina. Le dió a Malik toda la información sobre Robert de Sablé, que por lo visto iba a ir a Jerusalén al entierro de uno de los hombres que Altaïr había asesinado.

-Robert de Sablé…es el calvo ¿no? –interrumpí. Ambos asintieron al unísono. Yo volví a quedarme callada.

Altaïr parecía estar preparado para marcharse otra vez, pero se dió la vuelta.

-Malik –dijo.

-¿Sí? –respondió el otro, que estaba de espaldas en ese momento.

-Soy un idiota.

Ante esto, sonreí, ya que sabía perfectamente la conversación que venía a continuación, pero decidí no quedarme a escucharla, porque en ese momento me daba la sensación de que sonraba.

-Mejor os dejo sólos –dije, con una sonrisa, mientras salía al jardín del edificio. Oí como los dos amigos hablaban dentro del edificio. Sabía que Altaïr se estaba disculpando, y que Malik le perdonaría. Supongo que ya lo había hecho. Me senté, y pensé.

Siempre me solía quejar de lo poco interesante que era mi vida. Ahora la hecho de menos como nunca imaginé que podría llegar a hacerlo. Y cuando veía a Altaïr y a Malik juntos, pensaba en Rocío, mi mejor amiga, en los buenos y malos ratos que habíamos pasado juntas, y cuando escuché la historia de Malik, pensé en mi hermana, y me pregunté si ella habría dado su vida para proteger la mía. Una nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Sabía que desde que llegué a ese mundo las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y sentía que lo veía todo desde un punto de vista diferente, y me sentía privilegiada de vivir como vivía.

Aunque hay cosas buenas, ¿no? Había visto como Altaïr cambiaba y evolucionaba, y en menos tiempo del que llegué a pensar que pasaría. O tal vez había empezado a cambiar antes de que yo llegara, no sabría decirte.

Altaïr salió del edificio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunté.

-Voy a matar a Robert de Sablé –respondió, decidido.

-Pues que tengas suerte –respondí. Nunca pensé que llegaría a desear la muerte de otra persona, pero ese tío era un asqueroso, se lo merecía, por Malik. Altaïr sólo asintió, y se volvió a marchar. Decidí esperar pacientemente sin molestar a Malik, y sin moverme de los cojines. Simplemente medité, pensando en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, no solo después del accidente, sino antes.

Entonces comencé a oír las campanas sonar. Sabía que Altaïr no había matado a Robert de Sablé, porque no estaba en el entierro.

Estaba en lo cierto, porque cuando volvió su cara era una mecla entre confusión, enfado, y algo más que no alcancé a reconocer. Entró en la casa de asesinos, y yo entré detrás suya.

Para la sorpresa de Malik, Altaïr explicó que no era Robert de Sablé quién había en el entierro, sino una mujer. _María_, pensé, tristemente. El calvo ya cabalgaba hacia Arsuf, y la mujer le había contado a Altaïr, que al matar a mienbros de todos los bandos por órdenes de Al-Mualim, había causado el enfrentamiento de todos ellos contra los asesinos. Y eso no era bueno, por lo que Altaïr tenía que partir _inmediatamente_ hacia Arsuf, para matar a Robert de Sablé.

-¡Yo iré contigo! –dije, rapidamente. Altaïr me miró como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, y Malik abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡No! –gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es peligroso –replicó molesto Altaïr –no tienes ni la más remota idea de la cantidad de soldados que habrá. Ir allísería una muerte segura para tí.

-¡¿Y desde cuándo a tí te importa eso? –supongo que mi pregunta debió de pillar por sorpresa a ambos hombres, y Malik sólo miró a Altaïr, expectante de lo que pudiera responder. Altaïr permaneció en silencio un rato, para después comenzar a caminar, y pasar de largo a mi lado.

-Me importa –murmuró, cuando se cruzó conmigo. Yo sólo me quedé en silencio, hasta que él se hubo ido.

-Bueno –dijo Malik, rompiéndo la tensión del ambiente. –Altaïr ha ducho que pregunte e investigue un poco. Por lo visto, no se fía de Al-Mualim. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Mi cara debió de iluminarse nuevamente. Disfrutaba profundamente de la compañía de Malik, me sentía en paz.

-¡Claro! –dije, entusiasmada por la idea.

-¿Y por dónde deberíamos empezar? –ante esa pregunta recordé lo que debía pasar a continuación.

-Por el templo de Salomón –respondí.

Y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Las calles estaban igual de pobladas que siempre, y la verdad es que pasábamos completamente desapercibidos. Por un momento tube miedo, porque si los guardias nos descubrían tal vez nos perseguirían, ¿y si le pasaba algo a Malik? Pero luego recordé la destreza que había tenido el hombre para salir de la casa de asesinos, y a mí me había tenido que ayudar porque si no no había quién me sacara de allí.

Atravesamos numerosas calles hasta llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad. Bajamos hasta las excavaciones, estaba muy oscuro, y por suerte nadie se dió cuenta. Era como una cueva enorme, con las paredes pintadas, y con columnas.

Me costó lágrima y suspiro atravesar los socabones que había, pero por fin, lo conseguí. Malik, simplemente cruzó por las vigas derribadas que había. Parecía fácil. Por fin llegamos a la sala central.

-Ten cuídado –me advirtió Malik –intenta no tocar las columnas, se pordrían derrumbar.

Con ese miedo en el cuerpo, bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo.

-No podremos salir por allí –dijo, señalando una puerta cubierta por escombros –está bloqueado. Tendremos que volver por dónde hemos venido.– _Estupendo_, pensé.

-¡Mira Malik! –exclamé, dirigiéndome hacia un pequeño libro que había en el centro de la sala. Lo cogí, y lo abrí con cautela. Era un diario. _"Que el padre de la sabiduría me ilumine"_ ponía en la primera página. Debajo ponía el ya tan familiar nombre de Al-Mualim. Miré en dirección a Malik, extrañada de que no se acercase. Él permanecíaa de pié, mirando a un charco de sangre seca que había en el suelo. La sangre de su hermano, supongo. Decidí no molestarle, y abrí por la última página del diario que había escrita.

_He decidido volver al lugar donde el fracaso de mi mejor asesino ha tenido lugar. Pero el vacío se ha visto saciado cuando su acompañante en la misión que le había encomendado, ha traído el objeto que tanto ansiaba conseguir, a pesar de que eso haya significado la pérdida de uno de mis hombres, una más de las muchas que han tenido lugar poco después. Es curioso como la muerte de uno es una trajedia, mientras que la muerte de muchos otros es una mera estadística._

_Y sin desvíarme del tema principal de mi euforia, La Manzana, como he llamado al artefacto que en mis manos a caído, es poseedora de un don que a ningún hombre se le podría atribuir. Además de tener cualidades extraordinarias, como la de hacerte dueño de la mente de todo áquel que la mira, es capaz de resucitar a un hombre, como he comprobado después de asesinar por traición a mi mejor perro. Y estoy más que seguro de que tiene otras propiedades igual de majestuosas aguardándome._

_He comprendido por qué el resto de mis hermanos templarios ansiaban degustarla. Puesto que cuando miras ese objeto, cambias tu alma por una promesa vacía, una promesa del mayor poder, del más adictivo que jamás un hombre podría tener. El poder de controlar y decidir el destino de los demás, por el simple hecho de que puedes._

_Porque sin ni siquiera usar sobre el hombre el poder de la manzana, poseería su completa submisión al mostrarle la explicación de tódo áquel fenómeno que rodea lo que ellos llaman religión, y su moral se derrumbaría como un muro inestable, ya que no tendría a nada que aferrarse en los tiempo que corren._

_El hombre se cree dueño y señor de todo lo que conoce, porque no conoce nada que no pueda gobernar. Y quién alberga conocimiento, alberga…_

Decidí dejar de leer. No era necesario saber más, ¿verdad?

-Malik –dije esta vez con un tono serio, poco propio de mí –tienes que ver esto.

Él se acercó, fuera de su trance, y comenzó a leer el escrito. Observé las reacciones de su rostro, desde sorpresa, a repulsión, para después pasar a entendimiento, y a la tristeza de la verdad. Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? –pregunté.

-Reuniré a los asesinos que se encuentren en Damasco, Jerusalén y Acre, y partiremos hacia Masyaf.

-¿Y qué pasa con Altaïr? –pregunté, preocupada.

-Como hace después de cada asesinato, volverá a Masyaf. Allí le esperaremos, y decidiremos qué hacer.

-¿Pero y si no lo consigue? –pregunté –¿y si fracasa? –yo sabía que esto ya no era un juego, y que las cosas podían torcerse para todo el mundo de una manera que ni yo misma imaginaba.

-Confío plenamente en que volverá. Lo sé –afirmó, con la mirada perdida.

Yo me limité a asentir. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Me harás quedarme en la casa de asesinos? –le pregunté seriamente. Él me miró, pensativo.

-Si te llevo conmigo, tu vida correrá un serio peligro –dijo, posando su mano en mi hombro–no tiene por qué morir nadie más, y menos una niña…

-No soy una niña –dije, agarrándole del brazo y apretando –soy una mujer, parezca lo que parezca, digas lo que digas, veas lo que veas. Puede que fuese una niña cuando te conocí, una infantil sin capacidad para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero ya no soy una niña, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo. Sólo sé que quiero ayudar, porque sé que puedo. Porque sé que es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Por lo que he llegado tan lejos. _Por lo que he pasado por todo lo que he pasado._

Malik solo sonrío tristemente, revolviéndome el pelo.

-No quiero perderte a tí también –dijo.

-No lo harás –respondí, devolviendo la sonrisa –estarás orgulloso de mí.

-Ya lo estoy. No puedes ni imaginarte cuánto.

Y los dos salimos del templo, dispuestos a partir hacia Masyaf, y a terminar con todo esto.

* * *

Bueno, que cerca está el final ya xD Leed y criticad, un saludo y un besazo a mis lectores ^^


	13. Cap13 : Lágrimas

Este es el último capítulo. Assassin's creed no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, de verdad xD. Que lo disfrutéis mucho

* * *

** XIII**

Cabalgábamos hacia Masyaf. El cielo estaba oscuro, y parecía que iba a llover. Qué extraño, como en una de esas películas malas, cuando las cosas van mal, el cielo se nubla y llueve. No eran muchos hombres, pero los suficientes para superar dos docenas.

Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, y no podía saber en qué momento del día estábamos ya que unas pesadas y oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo. Malik iba a mi espalda, dirigiéndo el caballo. Podría haberme pasado lo que me pasó con Altaïr la primera vez que fui a caballo, que caí redonda. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas cuando mi vida estaba en juego. Y la de Altaïr, y la de Malik.

No tardamos mucho en llegar teniendo en cuenta a la velocidad que íbamos. En la puerta, estaban los dos hombres que normalmente hacían la guardia en las puertas de Masyaf.

Uno de los hombres que iba con nosotros desmontó el caballo para hablar con él(con el guarda, no con el caballo). Nosotros permanecimos detrás, expectantes. El guarda tenía la mirada perdida, de frente, y parecía no parpadear.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó nuestro hombre.

-Él sabe la verdad –respondió el guarda, como si de un sonámbulo se tratase –él nos ha iluminado.

Todos los que permanecíamos subidos en los caballos nos miramos de unos a otros. Menos yo, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando allí. De pronto, el guarda desenbainó la espada, y para la sorpresa de todos, atacó al hombre de los nuestros que le había preguntado, hiriéndole del costado. Todos los asesinos que nos acompañaban bajaron rápidamente del caballo, y bastó uno de ellos para despachar a los dos guardas, ya que el otro se había unido a la pelea. Una vez estaban los dos muertos, atravesamos a pie las puertas de Masyaf.

Masyaf estaba completamente desierto. Los transitados caminos que había estado recorriendo apenas un día atrás habían desaparecido, dando paso a calles vacías, sin vida, negras.

-¿Dónde estará todo el mundo? –preguntó Malik –deberíamos ir a ver a Al-Mualim, y exigirle…

-¡No! –agarré fuertemente del brazo a mi amigo –si vas, significaría una muerte segura para ti. Ya leíste antes lo que el cachibache que tiene puede hacer. Si hay uno que puede hacerlo, creo que sabes perfectamente quién es. –No quería menospreciar a Malik para nada, pero sabía que era Altaïr quien debía acabar con Al-Mualim, si es que lo conseguía.

Malik solo me miró por un momento. _Es un hombre testarudo_, pensé, pero aún así, no podía dejarle ir bajo ningún concepto. Al fin, al cabo del rato suspiró, y habló.

-Está bien –dijo –esperaremos aquí, ya que no sabemos lo que nos espera arriba. Pero no podemos escondernos siempre.

Esperamos en un saliente que llevaba directamente al castillo de Masyaf. Los hombres estaban nerviosos y ninguno de ellos decía ni una palabra, Malik estaba pensativo, y yo estaba preocupada. Pasamos así varios momentos hasta que oímos forcejeos y el choque de espadas, y cuando miramos, ahí estaba Altaïr, luchando con los guardias que le impedían el paso a la fortaleza. Estaba perdiendo, eran demasiados y muy buenos. Así que arrojé una piedra a uno de ellos que le dió en la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Si no estaba muerto, cerca le andaba.

Los que me acompañaban me miraron extrañados, pero luego comenzaron a repetir la misma acción. En pocos segundos, todos los guardias estaban en el suelo, y Altaïr corría a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Altaïr! –grité, agarrándole de las mangas –¿has matado al calvo? –logicamente, la respuesta era obvia. Altaïr se limitó a asentir con esa pequeña sonrisilla que tanto le costaba sacar de vez en cuando, pero que me encantaba.

Malik se puso en frente de Altaïr, y yo me eché a un lado para no esta en medio.

-Altaïr, llevabas razón. Investigamos, como tú me dijiste, y fuimos al templo de Salomón haber si podíamos encontrar algo. Por lo visto, Al-Mualim estuvo allí después de la misión, y dejó caer su diario. La verdad me dolió, pero me abrió los ojos. Siento haber dudado de ti, hermano.

-No pasa nada, Malik.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos parados. Mi brazo aún es fuerte, y mis hombres fieles.

-Cubrid las filas, y dejarme el paso libre haciala fortaleza. Pero intentad no hacer daño a nadie, ya que no son ellos mismos. Siguen siendo nuestros hermanos.

-Lo sé –replicó Malik, apesadumbrado.

-Bien –dijo Altaïr –es hora de que termine con esto, de una vez por todas.

-La paz sea contigo, hermano. Ten cuidado –se despidió Malik.

-Lo tendré –respondió Altaïr.

Malik volvió con sus hombres, y Altaïr se giró hacia mí.

-Ve con ellos –dijo –a partir de aquí es peligroso. Seguiré yo solo.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí! ¡Iré contigo! –le respondí.

-Si vienes, es muy posible que mueras.

-¿Qué más dá? ¡Si puedo ayudarte, eso sería una ventaja para tí!

-No pienso dejar que mueras por mi culpa –ante eso, se hizo el silencio. ¿De verdad había dicho eso Altaïr? –No voy a ser responsable de más desgracias. No voy a ser responsable de más muertes. No voy a ser responsable…de más vidas –me puso las manos en los hombros –debo ir solo, y enfrentarme solo a lo que yo he causado.

-¿Y morir solo? ¿También quieres morir solo?

Altaïr premaneció en silencio. Estiré mis manos y las coloqué en su cara, retirándole la capucha. Jamás pensé quee podría tener el placer de ver a Altaïr sin capucha. Por un momento la respiración se me cortó al verle la cara completa. Su pelo era castaño, como siempre imaginé que era.

Sus ojos eran del color de la miel, pero algo grisáceos. Me estremecí al pensar que estaba tocando la cara del hombre que jamás podría alcanzar. Y sonreí tristemente.

Él levantó sus manos, y las posó sobre las mías, retirándolas, pero manteniendo el lazo que unían nuestros dedos.

-No estoy solo –respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos emitían un calor que jamás imaginé que vería en Altaïr. Y comenzó a alejarse. Mis manos rozaron las suyas hasta el momento en el que solo las yemas de nuestros dedos se tocaron, y cuando perdieron el contacto fue cuando Altaïr se dió la vuelta y comenzó a subir el camino que llevaba hasta la fortaleza. Hacia el desenlace.

Miré a Malik. Él y sus hombres estaban ocupados en detener a la gente que quería seguir a Altaïr hasta el castillo. Por desgracia para ellos, hubo una persona a la que no pudieron detener.

_A mí._

Corrí y corrí, subiendo la cuesta y atravesando las puertas de las murallas de la fortaleza. Frente a la puerta del castillo, un montón de gente se aglomeraba, todos mirándome, silenciosos, esperando. Por un momento sentí como un pánico extraño se apoderaba de mí. Me miraban sin parpadear, en silencio. Al fin vencí mi miedo, y comencé a acercarme con cautela. Para mi sorpresa, la gente ni se inmutó. Me fui colando entre ellos, apartándolos en silencio, con miedo a romper la calma. Entré dentro de castillo, y me dirigí hacia el jardín que días atrás me había parecido el mismísimo paraíso. El Jardin del Edén. Que ironía.

En medio estaba Altaïr, que por lo visto acababa de llegar también.

-¡Altaïr! –llamé.

-!¿Qué demonios haces aquí?¡ –gritó, enfadado.

En ese momento, la puerta del jardín por donde había entrado se cerró, dejándonos acorralados.

Intenté avanzar hasta donde estaba Altaïr, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, algo comenzó a oprimirme las piernas, y me empecé a asustar de verdad. No podía mover ni brazos ni piernas.

-¡Altaïr, cuídado! –grité. Cuando Altaïr corría hacia mí para ayudarme, pareció ocurrirle lo mismo. Algo nos alzó a unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Habeis venido –dijo una voz por encima nuestra. Al-Mualim. El viejo de la montaña estaba subido en el balcón que había encima de las puertas del jardín, que momentos atrás se habían cerrado desde dentro.

-No me esperaba menos, Altaïr.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –gritó el asesino, preso, colgado en forma de cruz, pero en una cruz inexistente.

-Mira –el viejo alzó lo que conocía como la Manzana –contempla, Altaïr, lo que causó que un simple exclavo pudiera partir en dos los mares para cruzarlos, contempla lo que hizo que un simple hombre pudiera multiplicar un sólo pan. La explicación a todo.

-¿Y qué les ha hecho a los demás? ¿Y por qué no me lo hiciste a mí?

-Yo prometo, y ellos escuchan. Contigo lo intenté, pero pareció no tener efecto. De todas formas, no me hubiese servido de nada que hubieras perdido la voluntad de hacer, pues hubieses dejado de ser tú mismo, y los demás líderes templarios no estarían muertos.

-¿Y por qué les mataste? ¿Por qué les traicionaste a ellos? ¿Por qué nos has traicionado a nosotros?

-Nunca me gustó compartir. Altaïr, no te das cuenta de lo que tengo en mis manos. Juntos podríamos cambiar el mundo. Conseguir el propósito que nuestra hermandad siempre ha buscado. No tiene por qué ser así.

-Eso no va a ocurrir –respondió el otro.

-O estas conmigo, o estás contra mí. Has tomado tu decisión. Has sido un buen alumno. Te echaré de menos, Altaïr –Al-Mualim alzó su espada, dispuesto a matar a su mas fiel asesino.

-¡No! –grité.

-Por un momento, me había olvidado de ti –replicó el anciano, dirigiéndose a mí– Valerosa, sin duda. Insensata, también –comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Altaïr –¡esto no tiene nada que ver con ella!

-Yo creo que sí que tiene que ver, más de lo que pensaba…– respondió Al-Mualim, sin dejar de caminar hacia donde yo estaba. –¿Crees que no me lo mostró? –preguntó retóricamente, mirando de nuevo al fruto del Edén, que ahora resplandecía fuertemente ante mis ojos. Era…hermoso –sé quién eres. Causante de un desorden natural, culpable de la rotura de la coordinación. Mientes bien, he de admitirlo –Altaïr sólo me miraba en silencio, extrañado –pero a mí no me puedes engañar. No importa. Morirás junto a él, si tan fuerte es el vínculo que os une.

Al-Mualim alzó su espada, esta vez en frente mía, y estaba segura de que este era el final.

-Adiós, pájaro descarriado, al final no fuiste más lista que los demás.

-¡No! –volvió a gritar Altaïr –¡Lucha conmigo! ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¡Me he enfrentado a cientos mejores que tú! –dijo, dirigiendo su espada a Altaïr de nuevo.

-Entonces lucha, sin trucos, sin tretas, sin trampas.

-Como desees.

Alataïr pareció volver a recuperar su capacidad de movimiento, pues cayó al suelo mientras yo me encontraba suspendida en el aire, y comenzó a pelear con su maestro. A pesar de estar asustada como el diablo, me emocioné un poco. Parecía una pelea de Star Wars, alumno contra maestro. Me golpeé mentalmente avergonzada de por dónde iban mis pensamientos, y decidí ayudar.

-¡Cuídado, Altaïr, detrás tuya! –el asesino consiguió esquivar a tiempo el derechazo de su maestro y contraatacar, tirándole al suelo. En el momento en el que se desequilibró, pude comenzar a moverme de nuevo. Pero el viejo desapareció.

-¡Búscale Altaïr! ¡Lo más seguro es que esté más abajo!

El asesinó me obedeció, y como no, yo le seguí. Allí esperaba de nuevo Al-Mualim. Sus espadas conectaron unas cuantas de veces, hasta que el viejo desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Arriba, Altaïr, en las puertas!

Subimos otra vez, de nuevo hacia donde estaba Al-Mualim. Y entonces ocurrió algo extraordinario ante mis ojos. ¡El viejo se multiplicó! Para mi sorpresa, aparecieron cuatro más a cada lado del auténtico Al-Mualim, que nada más empezaron los clones a moverse, quedó perdido completamente, y era imposible diferenciarle de los demás.

A mí me atacaban cuando me metía en medio, pero su atención se centraba principalmente en Altaïr, que era justo la causa por la que yo me metía en medio, para distraerles. Era como un carrousel. Cada vez que uno se lanzaba hacia mí, lo esquivaba y huía hacia otro lado, hasta que volvía a atacar a Altaïr, que se los iba despachando a todos.

Al final, cuando sólo quedaban cuatro, los tres desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto al verdadero Al-Mualim.

Pero el viejo tenía preparada otra sorpresa para nosotros. Ante nuestros ojos, apaarecieron nueve hombres, todos de un pálido sobrenatural, y unas ojeras horriblemente profundas y marcadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Son zombis! –exclamé, sobresaltada.

No creo que Altaïr supiese el significado de esa palabra, pero por la seriedad de su expresión, parecía hacerse la idea. En un segundo, todos los hombres habían cargado contra nosotros. Altaïr me apartó a un lado con el brazo antes de que lograsen abalanzarse sobre mí, y casi me caigo al suelo. Menudo bestia.

No me acordaba del nombre de todos los que estaban luchando con Altaïr, pero sí de su aspecto. Daban escalofríos al mirarlos.

Altaïr luchaba muy bien, y daba gusto verle cargárselos uno a uno. Hasta que sólo quedaban dos. Uno era Robert de Sablé, pálido como un muerto el pobre. El otro, un ricachón de Acre del que no me acuerdo del nombre.

Altaïr estaba lichando con el rico de Acre, pero no se dió cuenta como el otro…ser se le acercaba por detrás, con la intención de matarle.

La verdad es que no pensé mucho lo que hice en ese momento, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí una punzada tremenda en las costillas. Me había puesto en medio. Miré hacia abajo, y sentí como un gran peso se posaba sobre mis hombros al observar que el zombi me había clavado la espada en una zona…bastante mala. Las costillas. El pulmón.

Terminé con el hombre de Acre, al que había matado pocos días atrás, y sentí un gran alivio. Al hacerlo, supe que había vuelto a poner en orden el curso natural de las cosas, ya que lo que ví no eran ni más ni menos que hombres ya muertos.

Pero el alivio duró poco cuando sentí un peso apoyado sobre mi espalda. Me dí la vuelta, y me encontré a la niña que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había dado durante los últimos días. Pero también la causante de que me sintiera más humano de lo que jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser.

Uno de los muertos le había clavado la hoja de su espada, y chorreaba sangre. Me dí la vuelta rapidamente y en silencio, por miedo a que el viejo pudiera oírme y venir, entonces la tendría que dejar a su suerte. "¿Qué has hecho?" Repetía yo una y otra vez, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Yo…quería…él…te iba a matar…

En ese momento, el viejo apareción detrás mía. Y empezó a crecer en mí una rabia que no sabía que había estado acumilando. Le deseé la muerte como nunca se la había deseado a ningún hombre.

-¡Bastardo! –grité, antes de embestirle. Al-Mualim ya estaba muy debilitado de la lucha, que se estaba prolongando demasiado. El anciano luchaba más torpemente, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para atacarme. Y lo hizo. Nuestras espadas chocaron unas cuantas veces más, y en un intento más desesperado me atacó. Bloqueé el atace, y ví mi oportunidad para contraatacar.

Dos golpes, y el anciano había caído al suelo. Y ese, ese fue mi momento. Abrí completamente la mano, mostrando mi hoja oculta, y me lancé a su cuello, hundiéndola en la carne, con rabia, pero elegantemente a la vez. El hombre cayó, y el artefacto del demonio rodó hacia donde estaba Blanca tendida, mirándome.

-¡No! –Dijo ya en el suelo –¡El alumno no puede superar al maestro!

Es posible que en otras ocasiones me hubiese quedado a escuchar las penurias y confesiones del anciano. Pero en ese momento, corrí hacia donde estaba la chica, a la que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

_-¿Qué coño pasa? Se está accelerando el pulso. ¡Llama al equipo!_

_En un momento, un grupo de cirujanos había acudido donde la paciente estaba._

_-¡Rápido, el medidor! ¡Tranquilizantes!_

_-Joder, ¿de dónde chorrea la sangre?_

_Uno de los médicos levantó el camisón, y todos presenciaron como había aparecido un enorme agujero donde estaban las costillas, en cuyo interior estaban los pulmones._

_-¡Joder, no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que darla puntos!_

_-Pero entonces la desconectaremos las sondas del electrocardio…_

_-¡Da igual! –el medico observó como la herida sangraba mientras se ponía los guantes –Santo cielo –dijo –¿es esto obra de Dios?_

_-El pulso se está deteniendo. No tiene suficiente oxígeno, la va a dar un derrame._

_-Pero podemos intentar coserla._

_-Y lo haremos, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Sólo queda esperar._

Y allí estaba. Supongo que he sido demasiado inmadura como para darme cuenta de que me enfrentaba a la muerte. Y no literalmente, me refiero a mi propia muerte. O es que he actúado por impulso. Quería ayudar a Altaïr. Supongo que he llegado a quererle demasiado, ¿no?

Estaba en uno de esos momentos en lo que sabes que cada segundo cuenta. Como cuando mi padre me llevaba al parque de atracciones de pequeña, disfrutaba al máximo de cada momento, porque sabía que lo bueno se iba a terminar, y no volveríamos a ir en muchos años. De hecho, no habíamos vuelto a ir. Supongo que ya no podremos.

Noté como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Esperaba que mi madre hubiese ido a verme al hospital. Jamás conocí a mi madre como quería haberla conocido, y apenas pasaba tiempo con ella. Aunque me acuerdo que cuando había tormenta, yo tenía un miedo horrible a los truenos. Ella se sentaba al lado de la ventana, y me sentaba en su regazo, y juntas observábamos los truenos. Y el miedo se iba. Habría visto con ella muchas más tormentas si hubiese llegado a saber que todo iba a durar tan poco.

Y mi hermana, Sofía, la alta, la guapa, a la que todos hacían caso. Me dí cuenta de lo infantil que había sido todo el tiempo pensando esas tonterías, y recordé las tardes que pasaba ella pintándome y poniendome guapa en casa, mientras yo me negaba, y era antipática con ella, sólo por envidia. Ya jamás podría volver a maquillarme, y jamás conoceria a ese novio tan majo que según ella yo iba a encontrar algún día.

Empecé a llorar como una magdalena, pero bueno, no pasaba nada porque en ese momento llegó Altaïr para socorrerme. No pude evitar reírme un poco debido a mis pensamientos.

Altaïr me agarró de la cabeza, dejándome apoyarla sobre su brazo. Me dolía un montón, extrañamente. Había tres segundos de pausa entre cada respiración que intentaba soltar por la boca.

Altaïr me apartó el pelo de la cara, mojado por las lágrimas, y me sonrió. Una sonrisa como las que jamás había visto en su cara, sincera, abierta, cálida. Y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Pero entonces me entró un ataque de tos, y se me oprimió el pecho aún más. Miré el preocupado rostro de Altaïr. Sonreí de nuevo, y alcé una mano, para tocarle la cara. Para mi sorpresa, él se retiró la capucha, y me dejó ver su rostro de nuevo. Parecía que se hacía una idea de cuanto me gustaba.

-Altaïr…–conseguí musitar.

-Blanca –respondió, su mirada neutral algo rota, sus ojos humedecidos.

-No…no mueras…no mueras solo…

Altaïr sonrió tristemente.

-No estoy solo – respondió.

Entonces alcé el otro brazo, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello, y le acerqué a mí. Él no puso objeción. Y pasó algo maravilloso. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Eran ásperos, pero yo me podía haber pasado así toda mi vida. Toda mi otra vida, y todo el tiempo que hubiese durado la Tierra en pie. Y en ese preciso instante, me dí cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Al igual que me dí cuenta de que era un poco tarde para descubrirlo.

Retiré a Altaïr, ya que me estaba quedando sin oxígeno. No había sido un beso apasionado de los de película, pero yo había sentido que el tiempo se paraba, y que el mundo era mío. Siempre os he dicho que soy las cosas más simples podían hacerme la persona más feliz. Y eso no había sido para nada simple.

_-Se acabó, llama a los familiares, que se despidan de la pobre chavala._

_-Vale._

_La primera en entrar en la sala fue una mujer alta, castaña "mi Blanca, mi Blanquita" repetía. "¿Qué te han hecho?" Decía mientras miraba los tubos a los que la chica estaba conectada y lloraba. Luego la siguió un hombre, su una vez simpática cara marcada con ojeras, pálida y delgada, que rompió a llorar nada más ver a la criatura._

_Y por último, una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, a la que todos los médicos miraban, alta, y guapa, la pintura de sus ojos extendida por sus mejillas de las lágrimas. _

_-Te he cogido el móvil, enana –dijo la chica mayor, entre lágrimas –quería que supieses la de veces que ha llamado tu amiga Rocío, pregunando que cuándo te ibas a recuperar. ¿Qué la voy a decir ahora, Blanquita? –preguntó, como si la niña pudiera oírla, acariciándola el pelo –¿qué vamos a hacer sin tí, Blanquita?_

_Los familiares lloraron destrozados alrededor de la cama mientras el pitido de la máquina de tensión cardiaca iba haciendose más leve, más pausado._

Y aquí estoy. Ya penas puedo respirar, pero siento que no me preocupa tanto como debería. Solo espero lo que no puedo evitar. No siento miedo, pero estoy triste, triste por perderme todas las cosas que e debería haber vivido. Ya hay al menos cuatro segundos entre respiración y respiración. Ojalá hubiese podido contar a Altaïr–que no deja de acariciarme el pelo–toda la verdad. Sobre quien soy, de donde vengo.

No ha podido ser. De todas maneras no me hubiese creído o hubiese pasado de mi. Altaïr es así. Ya estoy dejando de respirar. Me pesan los párpados. No puedo evitar llorar. Es raro.

En este momento, llegan Malik, y sus hombres. Los hombres que le acompañan se han quedado contemplando el fruto del Edén, pero Malik está a mi lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –su rostro es una mezcla entrepreocupación y tristeza.

-Iba a morir –habla Altaïr –y ella me protegió.

Malik se ha agachado, como en shock, y me mira. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Estás…estás orgulloso…de mí? –pregunto, con una voz que me cuesta reconocer como mía. Los ojos de Malik se han abierto de par en par, humedeciéndose. Luego solo queda la tristeza, y una sonrisa leve cruza su rostro.

-Ni te lo imaginas –dice, sonriéndo –Ni te lo imaginas –repite.

Y entonces siento como los párpados me pesan, se cierran. Y noto como me ahogo, la peor muerte que existe, según dicen. Pero no tengo miedo. Espero.

Oigo un pitido lejano, cada vez más lento. Oigo como se apaga, como se hace cada vez más distante.

Pero ya no tengo miedo.

* * *

No estaba precisamente animada cuando escribí esto, y ya hace algún tiempo, pero no se me dan muy bien los finales felices. Por cierto, hay epílogo, por si te quedas con hambre xD un saludo a mis lectores. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirla. Un saludo.


	14. Epílogo

****

****

**Epílogo**

Masyaf no ha perdido ni un ápice de su belleza en todos los años que han pasado. No deja de venir gente, nosotros les acogemos. Hablan de mentiras, de corrupción, y de todo aquello de lo que nosotros nos desentendemos, pero a la vez, lo combatimos.

Algunos son espías, otros muertos de hambre, otros ex-soldados. Y yo me encargo de todos ellos por igual. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese hecho Al-Mualim en mi lugar. No puedo evitar preguntármelo, y otras veces me siento como un sustituto, en vez de un sucesor.

Aspiro el aire que viene de la montaña, la hermosa corriente que alimenta mi olfato. _Huele a jazmín. _Y entonces pienso en ella.

Blanca, se llamaba. De algún modo, la niña, la mujer que me hizo crecer. E incluso ahora, con cincuenta años a las espaldas, mis dos hijos corriendo por los jardines y mi mujer jugando con ellos, no puedo evitar pensar en aquella niña de la que jamás llegué a saber nada.

La extranjera, la intrusa. Y como un hombre que vuelve a ser joven, como un niño que juega a que es rey cuando se encuentra descalzo y abandonado. Imagino como hubiera sido mi vida con ella.

Me invade la nostalgia, y me volteo para mirar a mis hijos. La paz del silencio desapareció para mí, años atrás. Me doy la vuelta, mirándo a las montañas. Vuelo a aspirar el olor a jazmín, y miro al cielo. Y entonces sonrió.

-No estoy solo –murmuro.

********

**FIN**

* * *

Si esperabais un final feliz, perdonadme, pero nunca se me dieron bien, y pienso que no todo siempre tiene por qué salir bien. De todas maneras, si habeis llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias ^^ Gracias a mis lectores, leed y comentad, y espero que hayais disfrutado tanto esta historia como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola. Un saludo a todos =D


End file.
